A Fairy Tail Genderbender
by Erza in TARDIS
Summary: Lucy has been given a scarily powerful scroll... And she messed up the spell! Now she, Erza and Juvia are three stunningly gorgeous men and Natsu and Grey are... curvaceous women! Will Fairy Tail ever be normal again? Temporarily abandoned on Jan. 20th, 2015. Returns at some point D: Gimme time, sorry D:
1. The Spell That Changed Everything

**A/N: Helloooo~ My name is Erza in TARDIS and I write FanFiction (yaay). This is my first one for this particular site, although I've been writing this stuff for years. Anyways, I thought a little Fairy Tail genderbend would be super cute so I decided to write one, and here it is! This first chapter is going to be longer than they usually are, and the second chapter should be out Saturday or Sunday. Please, please review!****Enjoy! :3 **

It was another beautiful day in Magnolia… almost. In the city the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and spikes of ice and burned ashes of various products could be seen outside of the strongest guild in Fiore. Yes, I of course mean to tell you that Natsu and Grey were at it again. A crowd of Fairy Tail member had also gathered, all guild members except for Master Makarov, who was apparently away on some unknown business with the Magic Council, Erza, who was away on a job, and Gildarts, who was inside at the bar, and had no interest in seeing Natsu fight Grey, were there to watch the fight.

"I gonna beat you up, fire-breath!" called Grey, creating an ice-make sword, which was then hurtled towards the fire dragonslayer.

"Not on my watch, ice-jerk!" Natsu shouted back. "Fire Dragon Roar!" The ice sword proceeded to melt, and the cyclone of fire continued on is destructive path to hit Grey for a damaging blow. Grey grunted and stumbled, obviously wounded, but he paid no attention to his injury and continued to fight.

On the side lines, the rest of the guild cheered on the two powerful wizards, all except Lucy and Mira-Jane, who were worried more than anything else.

"Oh dear, I've never seen it this bad!" Mira said worriedly, "The Master or Erza usually stops this when it becomes an all-out battle!"

"We need to stop them, Grey-sama is hurt!" Juvia made her way through the crowd, obviously distraught. "Juvia was cheering for Grey but… they have taken it too far! Grey-sama is injured, Wendy-chan needs to heal him quick!"

Lucy nodded. "I agree but… They aren't going to listen to us if we tell them to stop. And I don't want to hurt them either…"

"Oh!" Mira said, suddenly. "I may have an idea, but it's risky." She quickly ran inside and ran back out, obviously grabbing something that was just inside the door. "Lucy, run out there with this scroll and say the words on the page. The spell should wear off after 10 minutes. Believe me, this will work."

Lucy looked at Mira's outstretched hands. She was holding a very, very old scroll, one that looked like it would crumble to dust if someone touched it. Lucy took it, and nodded. "Right," she said.

"Juvia is going out there with you," Juvia said worriedly. "In case you try to curse Grey-sama into loving you."

"As I've said a million times, I'm not interested in Grey!" Lucy shouted.

A little ways down the road, just back from a job in which she stopped a minor dark guild, Erza walked casually down the road, a smile on her face as she pulled a pile of comically large luggage along with her. She was very pleased with herself, having just defeated a difficult opponent that came in the form of the dark guild's master. Unfortunately, Erza's good mood was broken not three seconds later when she looked ahead of her.

In the distance, outside the guild hall, fire and ice shot in every direction, and she could hear the cheers of her guild mates. Veins appeared on Erza's forehead. She ran as fast as she could towards the fighting, ready to stop the two "friends" from killing each other.

_ Those fools aren't supposed to fight! _Erza thought. _They are certainly in for a punishment…_

Back towards the fight, while a scary female figure ran at full speed towards them, Lucy and Juvia ran into the middle of the fight. Both Grey and Natsu paid little attention to the girls, and continued fighting just a few feet away from them.

"Ok," Lucy shouted. "Time to put an end to this fight. Mira, this better do something good!"

"Oh, it will!" Mira smiled brightly at her.

"Here goes nothing…" Lucy quickly unravelled the scroll and read the words from it aloud, a golden magic circle appearing in the vicinity in which Natsu, Grey, Juvia and Lucy all stood. "Fortitudo mea, et super genus mutet, nunc tibi omnia genera, hoc ego vice verso!"

As Lucy spoke the words, Erza jumped in between Natsu and Grey. "Stop this at once!" Erza shouted angrily. At that moment, the magic circle exploded in a beam of light, blinding everyone in the area and knocking over the five who stood in the area.

"Wait, Lucy!" Mira called, suddenly worried. But it was too late…

The light faded, and on the ground were five wizards that were Fairy Tail's finest. But, they looked very, very different.

"Lucy-chan!" Mira shouted fearfully. "You said the last word wrong!"

On the ground before the guild called Fairy Tail, a silent crowd stood, unmoving and in shock. The boy was the first to stand. A blonde boy, who was, strangely enough, wearing a pink skirt, and orange top, the outfit Lucy had been wearing a few seconds ago. Another, a solemn looking pale boy dressed in a blue raincoat, Juvia's clothes. And a third boy, red-hared, and wearing Erza's outfit. And two girls, who stood up last, one wearing Natsu's vest and pants and another wearing nothing but Grey's boxers and necklace.

It took almost a few minutes to register what had happened. But Erza was the first to understand.

"OHMYGOD I'M A BOY!" she shouted.

The entire guild screamed.

Lucy then looked at her arms shakily. "T-then that means… oh, no…"

Juvia, realizing what had happened, collapsed crying. "O-oh Grey-sama! I-I can never face you again! I can never be the woman for you! I am stuck in this male body with this… weird new part!"

Natsu, now with long, pink hair that was oddly straightened now and with a very attractive female face, laughed. "Haha, Erza's a dude!"

Erza turned to punch Natsu straight in the jaw. "Look at yourself, you idiot!"

"Myself?" Natsu said confusedly. He looked down only to find himself in complete shock. "W-what is this?! Why do I have…"

Grey had looked down as well, only to be just as shocked. "I-I don't know what to say… My voice is so different… What do I do…?"

"How about you start by putting on a shirt?!" Yelled a drunk Cana.

"Lucy…" called Mira. "I hate to say it, but… you were supposed to say versa, not verso… I think you all are stuck like this."

Lucy stared at her. And then she feinted.

Lucy awoke an hour later. The others had brought her to the Fairy Tail infirmary. Around her, as she slowly regained consciousness, stood Mira, Levi, and a male Erza.

"Lu-chan!" Said Levi as soon as Lucy's eyes opened. She jumped onto the bed and gave Lucy a big, warm hug. "I just want you to know that no matter how you look or what your gender is, I am right here by your side no matter what!"

Lucy just cried. She cried and held Levi tightly, glad that she had such an amazing best friend. Mira stood awkwardly to the side. "I really am sorry… I never thought that such a spell would blow up in our faces…"

Lucy, still hugging Levi, wiped away a tear and smiled. "Don't worry about it," Lucy said in her new, male vocal chords. "I guess I just have to get used to it, but still… I'll miss being a cute girl, that's for sure."

"Well," said Erza, looking over at Lucy. "If its any conciliation, you are a cute boy too. And don't worry about us, you don't have to act like your not scared and sad. I am too."

Lucy's smile faded, and she looked down. And the tears came back. "I-I just don't know what to do!" She forced through her tears. "Are we really stuck like this? I'm a boy, and Natsu and Grey are girls?"

"I'm afraid so…" said Mira slowly. "We studied the magic while you were asleep, and Levi came to the conclusion that you are all stuck like this. There's just no way to reverse it, I'm so sorry."

Lucy tried to make the tears stop, but couldn't. So she tried to take her mind off of it by asking about the others. "How is everyone else holding up?"

"Well," Erza said. "You and I are most certainly doing the best. Believe me, it was a blow to me as well, but not as much as the other three, that's for sure. Juvia is in the room next door, and is in complete shock. We've actually gone through the trouble of putting a spell on her."

"Spell?" Lucy asked, no longer crying. "What spell?"

"It's a little known spell that Levi found." Mira said. "It's an odd spell, but it basically makes the target comfortable as the gender they are. It lasts about an hour, and basically Juvia is in the bed next door with Elfmen and Lisanna watching her. It's the only way we could calm her down, really. Unfortunately, it only works one time with a person."

"Ok…" Lucy said, hoping that no one would use such a spell on her. "What about the boys? I mean, girls, now?"

"They've had the spell used on them also." Erza said calmly. "I suggest seeing them while you can, they are very feminine. It is quite funny."

"Ok, where are they?" Lucy asked, genuinely smiling this time. "I gotta see this."

"Just across the hall," said Levi, jumping off the bed. "Let's go, Lu-chan!"

Lucy got out from under the covers and ran out the door to see what was what in the room across the hall. She opened the door and gawked at what she saw. The two "boys" were sitting on the bed together, very calmly. They were both wearing what appeared to be Lisanna's clothes, dresses and a bra, both of them had breasts the size that Lucy one had. Grey was sitting with his back to Natsu, while Natsu braided Grey's hair. Lucy stifiled a laugh.

"Oh, hey guys!" Said Natsu. "Mira, you look very cute today."

"Thank you, Na-chan," said Mira happily, as if she was talking to two girl friends. "So do you!"

Natsu smiled. "Thanks, girl!" At that point, Lucy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Luke?" asked Grey.

Lucy stopped laughing. "Who?"

"You, of course, how many other Luke's are there in here, silly?"

"Um, I'm Lucy, remember?"

"Uh, Lucy?" Said Mira, intervening. "They don't remember. They will in about five minutes, though."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." It was then that Lucy noticed something. Natsu was staring at her. Lucy looked up to make eye contact but Natsu looked away, blushing. Lucy looked at Natsu. _Was he just attracted to me? _She thought. _No, it couldn't be that…_

Lucy looked back at Natsu. His long, luscious hair, his cute little face, his big cleavage…

_NO, NO, NO! _Lucy shouted to herself in her head. _I can't… I'm…_

In that split second, she grabbed Erza's arm and ran fast out of the room. Erza was dragged along to the guild's library where, luckily, no one was around. Mira and Levi had, surprisingly, not followed.

"What, what is it, Lucy? Is something wrong?" Erza's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Erza…" Lucy panted. "I'm… I'm attracted to women!"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Not really. Bad cliffhanger :P For the record, I have no idea what its like to be attracted to a girl, so if there are any guys out there that can help me with that, review or PM me :) Yeah, so I'm a straight girl that knows nothing about being a boy, so this could get awkward. I am, of course, referring to... *ahem* that part of the body. Please, as I said above pleeeease leave a review! It'll make my daaaaaay! Thank you, and I love you all!**

**-Erza**


	2. The Makeover (Bite-Sized)

**A/N: So all you wonderful peoples have been checking out this silly little fic and giving me views, so I thought I'd post this bite-sized chapter as a quick little thank you. Yeah, I know, this certainly isn't the most popular new fic, but I don't care because people are actually reading this and it makes me very, very Happy! (Aye!) Bad pun, but anyways, in my Author's note down at the bottom I mention a thing you might wanna see, if you actually like this story lol. Anyways, thank you, you beautiful people! Enjoy~**

Erza was having a rough day. After all, it isn't exactly a normal occurrence that one's gender is switched. Erza walked down the street to Lucy's house where the two friends would bunk together, as they had decided that, with all the changes with themselves, they did not want to be alone tonight. But there was more on her mind than just a slumber party.

A few hours ago, in the library, Lucy had told Erza all about how, for a brief moment, she had been attracted to the now female Natsu and didn't know what to do about it. It was at that moment that Erza realized that she, too, was no longer attracted to men, although looking at the women on the street now, she couldn't say she was attracted to girls, either.

That being said, all the girls were staring at Erza, although she was so deep in thought that she did not notice. The reason for all this attention? To the girls in the area, an extremely hot scarlet haired boy was walking down the street in a blue skirt and a plate of armour too small for him that had room for a woman's crest built into it.

But Erza paid them no attention, as she had reached he destination, slipping inside Lucy's front door. She was calmly up the stairs, while all the while hearing muffled screams from inside Lucy's apartment. This could only mean one thing. Inside, Erza saw exactly what she expected.

Lucy, whose short hair was wet and had a towel around her waist, was stopping the female Grey from removing a white T-Shirt and skinny jeans, while Natsu and Happy egged him on, wanting a fight. Erza got angry for the second time that day.

"Enough!" She bellowed, with enough vocal might to shake the entire foundation of all of Magnolia. "You two need to get along!"

The female Natsu and Grey looked like they were about to scream with terror, but they then proceeded to quickly jump onto Lucy's bed and begin braiding each other's hair once again. "Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"Finally," Lucy said with a sigh. "Erza, we got to teach them how to be more ladylike."

"What are they even doing here?" Erza asked.

Lucy looked at Erza sarcastically. "You people show up at my house unannounced all the time…"

"I suppose they didn't want to be alone tonight either, although they'd never admit it." Said the red-head.

Natsu and Grey stopped playing with one another's hair and got up. "We just wanted to see if you ladies would be alright tonight, that's all." Said Grey.

Lucy smirked. "Well you're the ladies now, y'know."

Erza looked up at Grey and Natsu. "Look, it doesn't matter whose looking out for who, were all strong guild members here. But the point is, Lucy and I can adjust to being male easier than the two of you can adjust to being female. And Natsu, you can't wear that vest around anymore. It is extremely unladylike and you both need bras."

Natsu cringed. "No way, Erza. I am not a girl, so no girly clothes!"

"For once, I agree with flame-head," Grey nodded.

Erza tightened her fist. "You two HAVE to adjust somehow. Let's start with you too cleaning up."

An hour later, at about 9 P.M., the two "girls" had showered, and Lucy had given them all her hair care products and body lotions. After that, with much struggling on Natsu and Grey's part, Erza had tied both the former men to chairs in Lucy's bathroom, and Erza and Lucy had proceeded to give them a full makeup treatment. After that, Lucy sacrificed her wardrobe to put Natsu in a red V-Neck top and matching red mini-skirt (but he still wore the scarf Igneel had given him), as well a putting Grey in a yellow outfit, with a poofy skirt and a top with sparkles. Of couse, Lucy lent them undergarments as well. And when they came out, well, they were stunningly attractive.

"W-woah…" said Lucy, feeling her heart skip a beat. "You guys are really hot!"

Natsu and Grey both stood timidly, their faces now completely without flaw, and mascara to bring out there big eyes even more.

"Great," said Natsu. "Can I take this off?"

"No way, said Erza, "In fact, the clothes have been magically bound to your bodies."

"B-bound?!" Natsu and Grey shouted together. "Are you crazy?!"

"Yes, bound," Erza continued. "Although when you go to sleep at night, they will turn into pajamas, when you enter water, it will turn into a swimsuit, and so on. I will unbind the clothes when you're ready to act like girls."

Lucy looked at Erza in disbelief. "Erza, are you saying than we need to act like boys?!"

Erza nodded. "I'm afraid so. It's the only way we'll adjust to ourselves. The best course of action we can take is to get a new job tomorrow and head out to a place where people don't know us, to see if we can really pass as our new genders."

"W-well, I guess we could try…" said an exhausted Lucy. "I… I think I'm going to get some rest…"

"So will I," said Happy, who had been sitting quietly in a corner of the room. Lucy noticed that the Exceed looked very sad and depressed, but decided that it was something to deal with when she woke up the next morning.

And so, the first day of Fairy Tail's strongest team's new life came to a close. Little did they know, there was more than just a little adjusting to their new lives ahead of them…

**A/N: So that was a little bite-sized chapter, as I mentioned above. And also, I mentioned that there's a thing down here. And that thing is this: I've decided that, if this fic gets FIVE reviews, I will put up another bite-sized chapter Friday night, before the normal chapter (Chapter 4?) on Saturday. But hey, if you don't think this story is worthy of a review, then don't review. I don't want people to think I'm forcing them into review-submission (is that a thing?)or something like that. I ain't a review whore :P Anyways, review or not, I looove you all to freaking death for just clicking on this page. Zy much good luck go your way 3**

**-Erza**


	3. Juvia (Bite-Sized)

**A/N: The second bite-sized chapter I promised is here! I only have four reviews you say? I don't care because I wrote this anyway and I love you all too much to not post this. This is quite short, but it focuses on Juvia, and I think the ending really sets it up for what's to come. Enjoy~**

It was a rough night for Natsu and Grey, as they had some serious thinking to do about acceptance and their new bodies. But nobody had taken the change harder than Juvia.

Juvia sat in the corner of the room the other Fairy Tail wizards had brought her to, a room usually reserved to those suffering from physical injuries. She had short blue hair now, but refused to take off her old clothes that she almost always wore, a heavy raincoat, hat and boots, which had been magically refitted by Mira to fit her male form.

Outside of the room, Lisanna and Elfman sat in chairs dutifully, and they intended to sit there all night, in case their friend needed anything. Even though it was already 10 PM, the brother and sister still wanted to support their friend however longer she needed it. They had already brought her every meal of the day so far, not to mention offering moral support when she needed it. Lisanna was there to connect with Juvia, to be a "girl friend" and help her feel better. And Elfmen was there because he intended to help Juvia get used to her new body, and who better to do this than "a real man."

But even with the support of two friends, Juvia was still not doing very well. In her corner, she sat in a curled little ball, her face in her knees and the occasional teardrop trickling down her leg. She sobbed quietly, but Lisanna and Elfmen could clearly hear she was crying from outside the room.

"It's been hours," Lisanna said, fidgeting in her chair. "We need to make her feel better."

"Well," said Elfman, "Onee-chan might know what to do, but she's busy…And I really don't know what to do. I don't think I know what a real man is anymore."

"We have to do something," Lisanna said with as determined look on her face. "Juvia is our friend, after all."

With that, Lisanna got up, and opened the door. Elfmen sighed, not sure how much help he could be with this sort of thing, but followed Lisanna anyway. Inside, Juvia was in the same position, curled up in the corner, and did not move when her friends came in.

Juvia sniffed loudly. "What do you want?" She spoke into her knees.

"Oh, uh…" Lisanna thought quickly. "We… we just wanted to, uh… invite you for drinks!"

"No, thank you." Juvia responded, still not looking up.

"Aw, why not, Juvia-chan?"

"Please don't call me that."

Lisanna and Elfmen looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their face. "Call you what?"

"Juvia-chan. I'm a boy now, so I can't be chan."

"Well, you're still a girl on the inside, right?"

Juvia finally looked up, her face full of tears. "Do you think I WANT to be this way? That I WANT to have my gender swapped? No, of course I want to be a girl but look at me! I can't be a girl anymore, I just… I hate this body so, so much…." Her voice trailed off.

Lisanna didn't know what to say, so she just stood in silence. But it was Elfman that was up to the task of making Juvia feel better. "Listen, Juvia…"He paused, and Juvia looked at him.

"I don't know much about being a girl. I mean, I AM a real man and all, but what I do know is that I'm not that different from my sisters. Sure, they might be girls, the opposite gender of me, but somehow, that doesn't matter. It doesn't stop love.

"I think what I'm trying to say is… we're all human. Male and female aren't all that different, just two sides of the same coin. We're all the same, in a way."

Juvia stared at Elfmen. And she laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" Elfmen almost shouted, his cheeks red.

Juvia giggled. "It's just… that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said, Elfman."

Lisanna looked at Juvia and then Elfmen, and began laughing too. "A real man's speech!"

Elfman began laughing to, and sharing that moment brought Juvia some internal peace. But a thought hit Juvia in that instant.

"Guys…" she said slowly. "If… If I'm a boy now, and Grey's a girl…"

Realizing where this was going, Lisanna turned to Juvia in surprise. "Uh… You two should work that out…"

Sparkles lit up in Juvia's eyes and she ran out of the room in a hurry. "Grey-sama! I love you!"

Lisanna and Elfmen looked down the hallway in shock, the dark blue blot that was Juvia running at top speed to who knows where. Lisanna looked at her big brother. "Well, this is new. Kinda."

**A/N: So yeah. Juvia wants her Grey-sama. Where else could this story go? So tomorrow I will post chapter four, which will NOT be as short as the last two, and it will be very, very awkward. That's right, next chapter is about... body parts. Again, I am female, the male anatomy isn't really my thing, but I will do my best. Lastly, I really don't know where to tae this story after the next few chapters, so feel free to leave suggestions in a review (I always respond to reviews btw) or PM me stuff you wanna see happen, or just ask me questions about the story, I will ALWAYS respond :)**

**Thank you guys, I love you! **

**-Erza**


	4. Natsu Gets Educated

**A/N: Here it is! Not at all short, as I promised! The first bit of this chapter is a little awkward, but hey, it had to be addressed at some point! Enjoy~**

The next morning, Grey was the first to wake up. We was in pink pajama bottoms and white top, clothes that we certainly not to his choice. He sighed, realizing that he couldn't change anything, and he was stuck like this, with proportions the size of Lucy and Erza, when they had been girls. He smiled to himself, counting himself lucky that his face and hair had changed too, or else he would look really weird.

It was at that moment that Grey really took a moment to look at his body. Sure, he had noticed his girl form before, but really only how his center of gravity was now different and that he had breasts, which was of course the very first thing he noticed, other than the long hair that was always getting in his face. Grey decided he would ask Lucy for a hair clip later. But, in that moment he really, properly looked at himself, and Natsu for that matter. Both of theirs arms had lost their muscle, the same thing with his legs. His hands and feet were smaller too, daintier. Not to mention he had wide hips now, which made him blush a little.

Grey walked over to the mirror, intent on examining his appearance closer. His long black hair curled slightly at the ends, his face was narrow and smooth now, too. He decided that he looked very feminine. Even at a distance, he would never guess that the girl in the mirror used to be a guy. An odd thought, he realized. How would he ever come to terms with this?

Then, Grey got a feeling. A rather unfortunate feeling that surprised him, as he had forgotten that it was something he had to do.

"Oh, no," he whispered to himself. "I gotta pee."

Beside him, Erza had woken up, though she had been lying on the floor, pretending to still be asleep. When she heard Grey say those words, she immediately jumped up. Surprised, Grey screamed, and it was a very girly scream with his female vocal chords.

"E-Erza, you scared me!" Grey stuttered.

Beside them, Lucy woke up too, calmly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. On the bed, Natsu and Happy jumped up quickly, expecting a fight. "I'll take you on again, Sting! I gonna kick- guys, where's Sting?"

"Why the hell would Sting be here?!" Lucy said angrily at Natsu. "Wait- is Sting here?"

"No, no," said Grey blushing. "Erza just surprised me, that's all."

"I apologize, Grey," said Erza sincerely. "But I have been holding in my bladder until someone else said they had to use the bathroom. I did not want to bring it up myself."

Lucy looked embarrassed. "Uh… so have I…"

Natsu looked over at them, smiling. "Oh, now that you mention it, me too!"

"Well," said Grey, looking at the four of them seriously. "I suppose we have to learn at some point…"

"Aye!" Said Happy overenthusiastically.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled. "You didn't have your gender changed!"

Erza decided that she would take command of the situation. "Look, Grey and I will head to the downstairs bathroom and Lucy and Natsu can stay up here. That way we can teach each other… what we need to know." On the last part she almost looked embarrassed.

"Uh… ok." Lucy said worriedly. "Natsu, you coming?"

Natsu looked at them confusedly. "Why do I need to learn to use the bathroom?"

Grey stared at him incredulously. "Because we have new parts, ash-brain!"

Natsu tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

All of them stared at Natsu in shock. Happy even joined in.

"Natsu..?" Lucy asked him incredulously. "Do you… not know…?"

"Know what?"

Lucy slowly walked towards him and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Lucy whispered for a full minute, while Natsu's face grew more and more shocked until finally Lucy leaned back, face bright red. Natsu then proceeded to put his hand on his crotch area and screamed.

Grey and Erza quickly looked at each other.

"Teach me how to pee downstairs?" Grey said.

"Yep," Erza said as fast as she could, then ran out of the room with Grey hot on her tail.

Lucy looked at the floor, incredibly embarrassed. She had no idea that Natsu had never… known about… that. Even stranger was that he hadn't even noticed when HIS part was gone. The whole situation might have made Lucy laugh if she hadn't been the one to explain it to Natsu. That had not been fun in the slightest.

"I-it's gone…" Natsu said, shocked. "Now I have a… a…. thing I never even knew about…" His voice trailed off.

Lucy sighed, still red with embarrassment. "Let's go use the bathroom, okay?"

"I think I just did…"

Lucy face palmed. "Natsu… just remember to sit down to use the toilet, okay?"

"O-ok… there aren't any other surprises, right?"

Lucy looked up again, remembering that Natsu probably didn't know about THAT, either. She sighed once again.

"Well, about once a month for a few days…"

Downstairs, Grey and Erza were in the bathroom, trying to get one another to learn how to control the plumbing.

"It's really not that difficult," said Grey trying to sound as normal as possible. "Just… hold it and go, I guess."

Erza nodded. "I see. The same goes for you, just sit down and do it."

After that, they did their business and left the bathroom, glad that it was over. It also seemed like the two of them silently agreed to never speak of it again.

Outside Lucy's building, peering in the doorway, was Juvia, who stared at the new Grey. _Ok, _she thought. _Now Juvia just had to focus all her might and try to find women attractive. No, wait, not women, Grey-sama. She is the only girl for me._

Grey felt a chill run down his spine. "Wonder what that was" he muttered to himself.

Upstairs, Grey and Erza entered Lucy's apartment at the very moment Natsu and Lucy exited the bathroom.

"Well, that was educational." Said a relieved Lucy.

"Sure…" Natsu stared at the floor like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. "I really don't wanna bleed all the time…"

Grey suddenly looked scared, realizing what Natsu was talking about, but Erza cleared her throat before he could say anything. "As I stated last night, the best course of action to take is to get a new job at the guild and go somewhere where we can pass as our new genders. I believe it will help us get used to ourselves and we will hopefully return home more confident."

Grey nodded. "As much as I hate the idea of acting like a girl, it IS true that Natsu and I are going to have to learn how to be female if we're going to get by."

"I also agree," said Lucy. "It might be the only way to deal with ourselves."

Natsu sighed. "I really don't want to bleed all the time…" he repeated.

"Oh, also," said Erza, lifting a finger and creating a magic circle. "I made these for you." Erza pointed at Natsu and Grey in turn, and their outfit's requiped. Natsu's became the same color pattern as his male clothes has been, except the vest closed in at the bottom, though it showed quite a bit of cleavage. His pants were no longer pants, but a short skirt, again with the same black and orange color scheme. Grey's outfit changed as well, becoming black short shorts, a black top and leather jacket, and finally (Erza's favorite touch) 6'' heeled black boots.

Both of them stared at their new outfits. "This is great," said Natsu. "Just like my old clothes!"

Grey however, was not as happy. "Thanks for the clothes, Erza, but… why the shoes?"

Erza smiled. "Well, you came out quite short, so I figured I'd give you a boost. You'll find that their charmed so they are easy to walk in."

Grey started to walk around, realizing that she was right, and they were surprisingly comfortable. "Wow… I feel… feminine…"

Everyone looked up at Grey. Grey blushed. "I mean… never mind."

After changing clothes, Erza equipped her and Lucy's clothes, giving Lucy a stylish yellow T-Shirt, baggy jeans, and a black belt. Erza now wore jeans too, but also her plate of armour and gauntlets that had been refitted for her male body.

"Gee, this is great Erza," Lucy said thankfully. "But when did you find the time to do all this?"

"Simple," Erza began. "When your gender changed and you fainted, Vergo opened her gate to take care of her. I informed her we all needed new clothes, so she returned to the celestial spirit world and made them for us. It's cute, isn't it girls?" She smirked at Natsu and Grey.

"Yeah, yeah." They said in unison, both secretly thankful that they now had clothes that comfortably fit their bodies.

After they had all gotten used to their clothes, the five wizards left for the guild, intending to get the job Erza had recommended. When they exited the building, Juvia jumped out from behind a potted plant next to the waterway, and shouted "Grey-sama!" Her eyes were sparkling and she was waving her hands madly. She made her way over to the group, saying "Juvia want to come too!"

Erza looked at her funny. "You heard what we said upstairs?"

Juvia looked down and pressed her pointer fingers together innocently. "Well… Juvia didn't want to be alone, and nobody else understands what it is like to have your gender changed like this, so Juvia ran here because she thought you might help her…"

Erza sighed, and turned to the rest of the group. "Well? What do we think?"

"Let her in, of course," said Lucy cheerfully. "We're all going through a rough time now, so why not?"

Natsu was still staring at the ground. "'She can come… I really don't want to bleed all the time."

Grey cringed at Natsu's words. "U-uh… sure."

Juvia tackled Grey. "Thank you, Grey-sama!"

Grey didn't return the hug. "Anytime…"

As the group of now six wizards made their way toward the guild hall, several young girls giggled and blushed when they say Lucy, Juvia and Erza, while several boys wolf whistled at Natsu and Grey. They were all uncomfortable with this, except Juvia, who looked as if she was going to kill every man who so much as looked at Grey. At least he wouldn't have to worry about any other unwanted followers.

When they finally reached the guild, their faces were red hot, except for Happy, who found the situation very funny, and Juvia, who was on the defensive for Grey. They're weren't many people at the guild, but Mira and Gildarts greeted them when they entered.

"Hi, girls!" Mira cheerfully said, greeting Natsu and Grey.

"Don't call me that," said Natsu, puffing out his cheeks, which made him look even girlier. "I'm not under your weird spell anymore."

"Aw, don't be like that… Natsa." Gildarts smirked at him.

"Oh, you wanna dance, Gildarts?!" Natsu punched his hand, turning on his flame magic.

"Sorry," said Gildarts, looking very pleased with himself. "I try not to make it a habit to fight cute little women like yourself."

"Well this cute little woman's about to kick your ass!"

Natsu ran towards Gildarts, his fists outstretched. "Fire Dragon…"

Gildarts sighed, and before the attack could be finished, he stretched out his hand and flicked Natsu on the forehead. Natsu yelled and went flying out the guild hall doors, crashing into the street.

"Sorry, Natsu," Gildarts called out the door. "I didn't mean for it to be that bad."

_Wow,_ thought Lucy. _I always forget how scary strong he is. _

Erza, who had ignored the entire situation, came back from the job board. "Look at this," she smiled.

Lucy read the job request, and began laughing hysterically. "Y-you… you mean…" she said through her laughter. Erza just smiled and nodded, for the job paper read:

**SAVE THE TOWN OF KLINGA**

** Currently, the small town of Klinga is under threat from a dark guild called Luminous Shadow. They have sent a letter stating that they intend to kidnap and put a ransom on Lady Lily, the current 19-year-old lord of the town. We request a wizarding guild that can create a double for the Lady Lily. She is barely ever seen in public, so all your double needs to be is a woman with pink hair, as that is her only defining trait known to the general public. Please, protect the lady stop Luminous Shadow at all costs!**

** Signed, Augustus Maxwell Moore, Hand of the Lady**

Lucy smiled. _Natsu is going to have a fun time, _she thought.

**A/N: I think the ending sets it up nicely. For those of you reading this for romance, I honestly don't know when it will happen, it will happen when it feels right for the characters. But I want it to happen soon too, NaLu for life! For those of you who like action, Luminous Shadow ain't gonna be your run of the mill, weak dark guild... They're gonna give our heroes a run for their money! Anyways, I don't want to ruin too much, lol, so please, please, please, review, if you like what your seeing (that came out wrong) please don't forget you can follow and favorite! **

**Oh crap, I almost forgot... stay with me here... but as you read, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Grey all have their outfits now, and as I explained in Chapter 3, Juvia doesn't really change her clothes. SO, with that in mind, I feel like people could use a visual on what they all look like now, if any of you beautiful people have a shred of artistic talent (I can't draw to save my life) PM me a drawing that I might post, or maybe even become the cover of this fic! Idk, if your into it, feel free to PM me any drawings or linksto drawings, I'd love to see what you come up with, I might even use it :)**

**...Wow, my A/N's aren't ever this long, but yeah. **

**Love ya,**

**Erza**


	5. A Town Called Klinga

**A/N: Yay Chapter Five! I'm never this consistent with chapter releases, so don't get too excited lol. There's some NaLu in this, and also a surprise pairing (shhhh its a secret you gotta read it to find out...)! Also I'm trying something new and Fairy Tail-ish by incorporating a story arc into the fic... It was a request to do this, so I'm doing my best, although I've never done anything like it before... But yea, this is a romance fic so don't expect an overwhelming amount of action, but I thought it would be fun to do a story arc! If it sucks, I'll never do it again! :P Lastly, this chapter introduces a new O.C. that was a request from Shiranai Atsune, and I will credit her more when this certain charater comes to the foreground more. Enjoy~**

It was a very strange night for the Klinga Forest.

The almost full moon shone through the trees, giving the encampment a mystical, yet dark quality. There sat seven individuals, all startlingly different in looks and character. While most of them were shrouded in the cover of night, three of them sat in the campfires light, which was magically charmed to continue burning for at least eight hours. The figures sat in front of seven different tents in a circle around the encampment, each in front of the tent they were to sleep I respectively. One of the figures that could be seen stood up.

"Hey, Kimi," he said, talking to one a woman who was sitting in the shadows. "When can we make our move? My back is killing me from all this waitin' around, dammit."

The man who had stood wore a black vest, showing firmly-toned muscles on his arms and stomach. His hair was jet black, and he wore sunglasses even though it was night time. His pants were tan, and he wore platform sandals, an odd outfit for an odd fellow. On his left shoulder was a guild mark, which was a silhouette face with white eyes, no mouth, and spikey hair. It was the mark of Luminous Shadow.

A woman's voice in the corner sighed, showing how much she disapproved of the man. "You really shouldn't call your master by her first name, now should you, Demitri?" Her voice was like icicles, and sent a chill down a few of the guild members backs. But the man, Demitri, did not move at all, his face hard as rock.

"Kimi," he repeated. "When do we make our move?"

The woman chuckled. "Oh, I've always liked you. So stiff, so… manly. Isn't that right, Hatsune?"

One of the girls who was illuminated by the campfire looked up suddenly. "Yes Ma'am" she said in monotone. She was wearing a black hoodie that was zipped about half-way up showing a white shirt underneath, and showed off cleavage. Her bright orange hair was in a braid that reached her waist, and her white baggy jeans and black shoes that showed no ankles. She continued staring into the shadows. "_When can we attack our prey?_" Hatsune sang, in a beautiful harmony.

"Geez, we barely know you a week and you sing every other sentence?" said a girl sitting next to Hatsune. "What a weirdo."

The girl next to Hatsune was a lean girl, wearing a sleeveless green shirt with a frilly bright blue skirt and black tights. Her brown hair was short, and the hair on the side of her head curved inward, hugging her face just below her eyes, which were a bright blue. She had a Luminous Shadow guild mark on her left hand, which was a bright green. She was very relaxed, leaning back on her hands and soaking in the moonlight.

"That doesn't matter," said the Guild Master from the shadows. "What does matter is that our new recruit Hatsune, and Demetri and Trish are going out on their own tomorrow night to see if they can handle themselves."

"Oh, why me?" Muttered Trish, "Why can't we just make Hatsune an official member of the guild and be one with it?"

"Because," said the voice of ice, "every aspiring member of Luminous Shadow must prove their worth. We aren't just another scummy Dark Guild who will let any lawbreaker in, you know this."

"Whatever," said Trish, getting up. "I'm going to bed already."

Demitri, who was still standing up, grinned. "Alright, I can't wait to see the look on those uptight rich bastards when we take their Lady and wreck their home." He and two of the other figures in the shadows went into their tents for rest, leaving only Hatsune, the Guild Master, and someone else who sat in darkness.

"Remember…" said the unidentified figure, who had a deep voice of someone middle-aged. "The only options for you now is success and guild membership… or failure and death."

For the first time, Hatsune showed emotion on her face. Very briefly, her eyes were full of fear. But, she quickly relaxed and nodded. "Yes, Rector-sama."

With that, Hatsune got up, and slinked into her tent.

(CHAPTER BREAK)(**A/N: I posted this hours ago and the chapter break didn't publish onto FanFiction for some reason, and I'm really upset and mad at myself for it. I am very, very tired, and please don't judge me too much for this mistake :P)**

"…Okay, everyone got it?"

Everyone in the train compartment was listening to every word Erza said, except for maybe Natsu, who was hanging out the window almost about to throw up. Grey, Lucy and Juvia all nodded, while Happy desperately tried to pull his best friend out of the window and to safety, struggling but never succeeding.

"I guess so…" said an embarrassed Grey. "But… is it really that necessary to change our names?"

"Yes, it is," Erza nodded. "What, is Grace not cute enough for you?"

Lucy sighed. "Luke just… sounds so weird to me. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Well, we have to start somewhere, and Grace, Erzo, Luke, Natsumi and Julian seem like the right place to start."

Juvia blushed. "Oh, we can be together forever, Grace-sama!"

Grey slid away from Juvia's outstretched hands and Juvia pouted. "Whatever…"

And luckily, in just two minutes, the train came to a halt at Klinga Station, where the group's first job as their new genders would take place. When the six of them exited the train, they gaped in awe. "Wow…" said Happy, looking up at the ceiling.

For such a small town, it must have been quite rich, for the entire station was coated in what might possibly be gold. Expensive looking chandeliers hung from the ceilings and the station's exit was clear, for several giant pillars rose to the east of them, where they could see a beautiful and almost glistening country town.

Walking out of the station, Erza looked left and right, only to realize that the entire country town was just like the station. All the buildings and shops were clean and made of bricks, and all the people were happy and smiling. Although, they did see a whiney rich girl dragging her father into a jewellery shop, but Erza supposed you get that type of person everywhere.

"Woah, this place is cool!" Shouted Natsu, and several people looked in the direction of the shouting girl.

"We can make so much money out of this!" Lucy said happily, resting her hands on her cheeks. Happy drooled at the thought, deciding that he was going to buy as many fish as possible with his cut of the jewl.

"Don't be greedy," Erza said, but in reality she was thinking that she needed to buy cool outfits for her male self now.

Natsu ran on ahead. "C'mon, the job is in that big house right?!" He shouted behind him.

"Yes, I believe so," Erza replied calmly.

In the distance, the entire town was overlooked by a massive house, Lucy realized that it might even be the size of her old house. She realized that this house, too, was very similar to her house architecturally, in an old style way.

"Wait up, Natsumi!" Grey shouted, trying to catch up to his guild mate while at the same time irritating him.

"Oh, okay, Grace-chan!" Natsu shouted behind him, sticking his tongue out.

Lucy, who was looking at Natsu, felt her heart skip a beat when she saw how cute he now was. Her face turned red again.

Erza looked over at her. "You know, you don't need to be ashamed." She said.

Lucy looked at her, face still red. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Erza sighed. "Lucy- no, Luke. Own up to your feelings. You like Natsumi. Who cares about gender, you love her. And from what I can tell, she loves you too."

Lucy blushed further. "Stop calling me a boy…"

Erza realized that she had gone too far. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You realize that I'm-"

"Just trying to help? Yeah, I know. I'll talk to Natsu once this is over."

Lucy walked away, putting some distance between her and Erza. Erza looked down, depressed, and angry at herself for poor word choice. But that wasn't the only reason that she was so upset. Ever since the gender change, there had always been one particular human on her mind…

About an hour later, everyone was at the gates to the house. The house was made of white marble, and was possibly the biggest structure they had seen on the countryside. The five men standing guard at the gate were very alert, and the wizards showed off their Fairy Tail guild marks, and after the guards checked closely for fraud, they came to the conclusion that these people were the real deal.

After entering through the gates and into the massive courtyard, filled with trees, hedges, flowers and small animals such as rabbits and birds, and out through the houses main entrance came a man in a nice pressed suit came out. He had black hair and a black goatee and seemed to be quite a serious, but nice man, as indicated by the laugh lines on the middle-aged man's face. When he reached them, he spoke.

"Greetings," he smiled. "I am Augustus Maxwell Moore, the Hand of the Lady. And you might be?"

"We are wizards from Fairy Tail," Erza stated, stepping into the head of the group. "We have received your request and came immediately. We hope there is still time to help."

"Oh, of course, of course!" Augustus smiled. "We have received a letter from a Dark Guild saying that they intend to kidnap the Lady of this town. She is still quite young, only 18, and we ask that you offer a double to take her place if possible."

He noticed Natsu in the back of the group. "Ah, she will be the double, yes?"

Natsu looked up. Lucy and Erza had "forgotten" to debrief him on this part of the mission. "What?"

"You will be the one to look the Lady, I take it?"

Before Natsu could open his mouth, Erza grabbed him and pulled him aside, excusing herself and Natsu for a brief second while the others asked about the Lady.

"Natsu," Erza whispered. "Play along, and remember, you're Natsumi Dragneel, a GIRL."

"But Erzaaaa…" Natsu whined. "I'm a boy!"

"Well, get used to it!" She said through gritted teeth. "There's no reversal for this spell, so just play along, act like a girl, do whatever you can to impersonate the Lady when you dress up as her too, ok?"

Natsu didn't want to do it, but he was afraid Erza would hurt him if he didn't. So maybe just this once, Natsu would play along. "Ok…" he pouted.

Outside the grounds of the house, looking on as the sun set in the forest that surrounded the town and the house, sat a certain blue-haired mage and his trusty guild mate Meredy, both on a high branch.

"Who are those people?" Meredy asked, looking at the crowd of wizards that had arrived at the house.

"I'm not sure," said the man. "But they look familiar somehow."

At that exact moment, he looked upon the male, scarlet-haired mage, and his eyes widened in shock. He began to sweat. Meredy looked over at him, and, seeing the state he was in, immediately crouched down to his aid.

"Jellal…?" She asked, concerned. "Are you alright?!"

"E… Er… Erza… she's here…"

And even though he had no idea what had happened to her female form, he just smiled at the fact that he might be able to see the person he loved again soon.

**A/N: JERZA JERZA JERZA! Who doesn't need this pairing in their life? So freaking adorable... Anyways. Please. Please. Please. Review! It makes me so happy to read your comments and questions and quemments and requests and it encourages me to keep going through what is almost sure to be a loooong fic, so yeah! Also, following and favoriting are a thing you can do! And you should tell other about this! Yay shameless self-advertising!**

**Much Love!**

**Erza**


	6. Setting The Stage

**A/N: OKAY CHAPTER SIX. THIS IS WHERE IT GETS EPIC SO THIS IS IN ALL CAPS. Not really. But this chapter is basically one big teaser for what's to come, but it's necessary so that the rest of this arc makes sense. I PROMISE its not all action, as I am also getting impatient waiting for the characters to get used to themselves so they can be adorable couples. After this arc I'm making people kiss. So hang in there, caus were gonna shove some tongues down throats... together :D**

**So this chapter is in five parts, the fifth one just me being in total teaser mode :P I really enjoyed how this chapter came out, I hope you can forgive me and wait just a liiittle longer for kissy-kissy adorable NaLu and other(surprise) pairings. Anyways. On with the story. Enjoy~**

PART 1: THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE STRONGEST TEAM

Inside the mansion, or possibly a palace, the house in which the Lady of Klinga lived was truly massive. Everyone couldn't help but look up at the massive ceiling that rose to the second floor, for it was an entry room that was just wide as it was tall. There were a few tables and chairs that were setup in the room, although it appeared to only be for decoration.

Augustus smiled and turned to everyone. "The Lady is very rich," he said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, we got that," said Grey, not unkindly. "So where is the Lady?"

Augustus rubbed his chin. "How best do I explain this? Well, you, the pink-haired one (Natsumi, was it?), need to imitate the Lady for us, although as I said in the job request, she is never seen in public."

"I wondered about that," inquired Erza. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means just that," Augustus explained. "There are many that would like the Lady's head for money and greed, just as the Dark Guild Luminous Shadow currently is. So, as a way to stop those who wish her harm, we disguise her identity. All requests made to the Lady and mayoral duties given to the Lady are to be transferred through and given to the Lady by myself, the Hand of the Lady. Only I, the head maid Mable, and the Lady's family are to ever see her face."

Natsu tilted his head. "Wait, so the Lady never gets to see anybody else? Man, that's depressing."

"I must agree with Natsu…mi," Erza said, almost forgetting the former male's new name. "Those seem like extreme measures."

"But, it's the way it's always been." Augustus smile seemed to fade, as if he didn't agree with 'the way it's always been'. "We must protect the Lady at all costs. She is important beyond belief to this town.

Anyways, as I was saying, the primary objective of your job here is actually the neutralization of Luminous Shadow. We have already taken protective measures for Her Ladyship's safety."

"I see," Erza nodded. "So where is the Lady, if I may inquire?"

Augustus shifted nervously from foot to foot, obviously torn as whether or not to share the information. "She… She is in the Northwest side of the building, behind a steel door that is magically protected and is impossible to access in or out without my key." He seemed to give up this information unwillingly.

"Now," Augustus continued. "Miss Natsumi, if you will follow Mable, she will prepare you." A young maid on the other side of the room bowed in their direction.

"Wait, wait," said Natsu, embarrassed at what he might have to do. "What exactly is it I'm doing?"

"We have lead the enemy to believe that the Lady will be in her throne room tonight, where she sometimes wears a mask and listens to the wills of the people of this town and the surrounding area. All we ask is that you dress as her while your friends are in the next room. And when Luminous Shadow comes for you, your friends ambush them, but we ask that you not attack. It will be better if while they are fighting your friends they continue to think you're the Lady."

Natsu gritted his teeth. _Great, so I have to act like the Lady AND not fight? _He thought to himself. _Damn it, how am I going to get through this?_

Natsu looked over at Mable, groaning. Then he looked at Erza. She stared at him with all the scary power she could muster, and Natsu cringed. "Okay, Mable," he cheered in a fake happy voice. "Teach me how to be the Lady!"

Lucy, Grey and Juvia sweat dropped. As usual, Erza had a complete and terrifying control over the fire-breather.

PART 2: THE WHEREABOUTS OF CRIME SORCIERE

Outside of the mansion, Jellal and Meredy stood at a side of the house, just outside the large fence that lined the entire perimeter. Jellal's face was a bright red, and Meredy was angrily whispering to him about something.

"You need to confess to her!" She almost shouted. "You and Erza are perfect for each other!"

"I-I can't…" Jellal groaned. "She… she looked like a boy, it can't be Erza!"

"You full well know it is!"

"But how can it be her? What am I supposed to do?"

"Just talk to her! You really don't know a thing about women, do you? We aren't the most complicated beings in the world."

"I beg to differ…"

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing." Jellal turned to the house in which the woman he loved resided in. "I wish I could tell her, but…"

Meredy looked down sadly, in agreement. "I know… things are about to get really messy…"

PART 3: THE WHEREABOUTS OF LUMINOUS SHADOW ASSULT TEAM

"Aw, damn it all…" Demitri was saying loudly. "My back still hurts…."

The three on the attack team of Luminous Shadow sat in a circle with their backs to each other, in a clearing just behind the Lady's mansion. Demitri was looking directly at the mansion, gritting his teeth, ready for a fight. Hatsune sat next to him, her emotionless face staring at the birds in the sky. Trish sat on the other side of Demitri, hastily eating a Bento Box with chopsticks.

"How the hell are you not fat?" Demitri grinned over at Trish.

"Will you shut up, you damn platform-sandaled bastard?"

"I mean," Demitri continued, as if Trish had not spoken. "You would at least think that all the fat would at least go to your chest or hips…"

Veins appeared on Trish's forehead and she quickly planted a foot in Demitri's face, showing off an incredible aerobic talent. "You say that again, you gravel jackass!"

Demitri quickly regained his footing, sliding in the opposite direction. "Oh, I've always wanted to find out who would win in a fight if we went at it!"

"Well, you're about to find out that I'm stronger! I don't care if you're a-"

Hatsune cut off Trish, by singing in her graceful voice again. "_We must conserve our energy."_

The pair immediately stopped in their tracks, a wave of calm warmth spreading over them. But after a few seconds, they snapped out of it.

"You damn singing witch, don't do that!" Trish said, ready to curse out Hatsune.

"Yeah, but she's right…" Demitri muttered. "If we fight here, not only would the enemy know our whereabouts, but we'd have less magic power."

Trish cursed and sat down next to Hatsune. "Damn it all."

Demitri sat down on Hatsune's other side, as a way to separate himself from Trish. After that, the waiting until the cover of night continued.

PART 4: THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE LUMINOUS SHADOW MASTER

Master Kimi Prowler was not happy with herself.

Not only did she send the two idiots out with the new potential member, she had no idea of knowing what would happen when they attacked. But luckily, a thought had occurred to her.

Oliver, a personal pupil of hers, had come along with her, as a way to insure that all phases of the mission went successfully. This was good. That way, she could monitor the situation at the mansion without getting into a skirmish herself.

So now, Oliver sat before her in the makeshift base that was Master Prowler's tent, a student that had never once failed at a task he had been given.

"Oliver, my boy," Master Prowler said to the young wizard half-shrouded in the shadows by a flickering candle. "I would like you to monitor the situation at the Lady's house and transmit all findings back to me, and you are not to interfere. I do not even want your allies to know you are there. Is that clear?"

Oliver seemed to nod, and he began to rise from his seat on the floor.

"Oh, one other thing, my boy."

The figure that was Oliver stopped.

"I want you to keep an eye on THAT one for me, if you'd please."

Oliver turned his head slightly, and continued onwards, outside of the tent. After exiting, his master smiled to herself. Things were going exactly according to plan.

PART 5: THE WHEREABOUTS OF ? ? ?

"We will be arriving there soon, yes?"

"Oh, definitely. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

"And the one we were worried about earlier, he is…?"

"Taken care of. A small puppy in comparison to what he used to be."

"I see, sir. That is good news."

"Very."

"Shall I fetch the others?"

"No, we should be more than enough."

"I see."

"Ah, yes, this is a very nice foothold we have here. Next will be the complete elimination of Fairy Tail."

**A/N: FWACHA! Stuff is happening! People are coming. It's ramping up. What is Luminous Shadow's true goal? Who are these strangers with the destruction of the guild in mind? Just who is the Lady? Why is Crime Sorciere here? And will Demitri and Trish ever get along? Spoiler Alert: The last one is no. No they will not. As I side note, I freaking love those two O.C.'s :)**

**Hey, if your new to this fic, why dontcha follow and favorite? It also makes my day if you PM me or leave a review, I love all the conversations I'm having with you guys~ No need to be shy!**

**As usual, I love all of you to death, and I wish I could hug each and every one of you! Spread the love!**


	7. Strength in Stone

**A/N: OOOKAY! I am very proud of myself for sticking to a schedule and actually getting this chapter out in time! Yay! That being said, it was a rushed job so unfortunately the quality of the chapter MIGHT be down a bit, but I tried my best to deliver a substantial chapter to entertain you guys. Without further ado, Chapter 7... Enjoy~ **

For the first time that day, Juvia calmed down. She had to, of course, as the first part of this mission required stealth. By stealth, I simply mean remaining quiet; Team Fairy Tail didn't want to be caught by the enemy, and ruin Natsu's cover as the Lady.

Augustus, the Hand of the Lady, had set up Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Grey in a side room normally meant for those who guarded the mansion, a force of about 20 men and women who protected the Lady from harm, all of whom were currently in the Throne Room, where the fake Lady Natsu would appear in a few minutes after getting ready, making it appear as if he was the real deal.

Erza, Lucy and Grey waited patiently, Erza sitting on a bench conserving magic energy, Lucy sitting at a table writing something, and Grey leaning against a wall, arms crossed below his chest, something that had taken him a while to get used to.

Juvia couldn't help but stare at him. _Grey-sama is even prettier than Juvia was… _she thought to herself, cheeks turning red. At that moment, Grey looked up at Juvia, seeing that she was staring at him. He quickly pulled his black jacket tightly over his cleavage, blushing and looking at the ground next to her.

Erza noticed this, and stifled a laugh. She couldn't help but wonder why Grey was acting like such a woman. Was it a side-effect of the magic that had transformed them? But, from what she could tell, other than a few awkward crushes on one another, nobody else was acting on the level that Grey was…

While Erza pondered over the thought, a _click-clack _noise could be heard outside the door, becoming louder and louder. Everyone realized that this was, in fact, the sound of high heels tapping their way down the corridor, not unlike the sound Grey made when he walked on a hard surface now. Then when the noise sounded as if it was right outside, the door opened.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Was all that was heard in that instant, for everyone else was stunned in shock. Natsu's hair had been straightened, his makeup perfectly applied, his pink dress that looked wildly expensive showing off his now near-perfect looks. The dress was sleeveless, and stopped at the collarbone, while at the waist the dazzling garment became a dress that's length just missed the floor. Not only that, Natsu now wore white gloves, a golden necklace, hoop-like earrings, and pink heels and a golden anklet were just barely visible at his feet. A spell had even been put on him to hide his Fairy Tail guild mark, to ensure authenticity as the Lady.

Natsu stared back at them, face flushed completely, looking nervous. Lucy stared at him wide-eyed, completely drawn in by the beauty before her. Remembering that she was being attracted to a women's body, she quickly looked away and stared at the wall next to Natsu. Juvia had a similar reaction to Lucy (although what snapped her out of it was affection for Grey), while Erza did not react at all. Grey, on the other hand, just looked at him and laughed.

"What did I just say?!" Natsu shouted at him, walking over towards Grey but stumbling comically in his new shoes.

"Calm down, Natsu," Erza said forcefully. "This needs to happen. If it doesn't, then the Lady could be kidnapped or even assassinated. At least you can defend yourself if things get rough."

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna defend myself!" Natsu shouted angrily. "I hope they find me!"

Erza sighed. "No, Natsu, we need to keep up the charade then you need to act like her for as long as possible, even if you are captured."

Natsu clenched his fists. He was thinking about how much he wanted to destroy this Dark Guild, and the fact that he couldn't fight just made him rueful of Erza's rules. But at the same time, he felt funny in his stomach. He didn't quite know what it was, only that it happened whenever he looked at Lucy.

"Whatever," Natsu muttered, turning around. "I guess I'll get into my position…" He walked off slowly and sadly, to the direction of the Throne Room.

Erza looked down sadly. She knew that things were rough for the young dragonslayer, but at the same time, this job had to be completed. Things were hard on everyone, but Erza hoped she had made the right call, saying that the best thing for them to do was work. She sighed, and realizing that they should probably get on with it, rose from her seat, and signalled to everyone else that it was time to get in their predetermined positions.

(CHAPTER BREAK)

"Finally, let's knock some heads," Demitri was saying, punching his hand into his fist.

The sun was almost completely set, giving off an orange glow as it fell under the main buildings in Klinga to the west. It was a beautiful sight, the sparkling clean buildings seemed to bask in the glow, giving the town a strangely magical quality, one that could never be created on purpose. Man, how much Demitri wished he could smash it.

"Get over yourself," Trish provoked. "You're not as strong as you think you are."

"Hell yeah, I am!" He nearly shouted. "And I ain't stopping until everyone in Fiore knows Demitri, the strongest member of Luminous Shadow!"

Trish sighed, exasperated. They stood not far from the house in the cover of the trees, getting ready to execute their assault. "Let's just get on with it, shall we? We all know the plan, yes?"

Hatsune looked up at them after staring at the sunset. "We should have gone with my plan," she stated simply.

Trish looked irritated. "Look, you whiney little bitch, we go with my plan. I'm the brains here, got it?" She went on to noogie Hatsune, who barely reacted, although her cheeks very slightly turned red.

"Let's do this already!" Demitri demanded.

"For once I agree with you, rock-head!"

Demitri charged ahead to the front doors of the mansion, a wild grin on his face. "I'm gonna wreck it!"

"W-wait, you goddamn idiot!" Trish shouted angrily.

"_He's going to die." _Hatsune sang.

"Yeah, might not be a bad thing, either… Well, let's sneak around the back while he distracts the wizards inside."

Hatsune nodded, and began their charge in the opposite direction.

(CHAPTER BREAK)

Inside the Throne Room, Natsu sat cross-legged and with as much womanliness as her could muster. He sat straight-faced and ladylike, in case the enemy was spying on them, as Erza instructed him to. Natsu was very uncomfortable, and he was beginning to wonder if the enemy was even coming.

_I guess they ARE just another small, weak-ass Dark Guild_, Natsu thought to himself. _I shouldn't be so disappointed I suppose._

SMASH!

Natsu shot up, wondering if Luminous Shadow was finally here. And his thought was right. Erza, Lucy, Grey and Juvia suddenly appeared by Natsu's side, ready to fight.

"You know the plan, right?" Erza asked everyone.

"Right," nodded Grey. "Someone came in front, meaning that some may have snuck in the back."

"Yes, Juvia and Grey, go to the back and try to cut them off. Lucy, stay here and help the guards, and I will head outside to cut off any reinforcements."

Everyone nodded and agreed with this plan, as 20 guardsmen ran out of a room behind them, ten of them surrounding themselves around Natsu, another ten charging forward to the main entryway, with intentions of cutting off the enemy as soon as they could.

Grey and Juvia waved to their friends as they ran in the opposite direction, and Erza looked over at Lucy. "Can you handle the threat here?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded, and took out here golden keys. "Just leave it to me, Natsu'll be fine."

Natsu looked over at them angrily. "As if I can't defend myself…"

"Just play the role of damsel in distress, you'll do fine!" Lucy grinned at him. "Just act like you can't fight, that's all."

Natsu puffed out his cheeks cutely. "I don't wanna, but I'll try…"

Lucy smiled, an idea entering her head. She went to the front of the throne, the guards too focused on the doorway in front of them to really notice what was happening behind them. She bent down on one knee, taking Natsu's gloved hand, and asking "What is your will, milady?" before giving his hand a polite kiss.

Time stopped for the pink-haired wizard, his face giving a whole new definition to the word red. He hadn't ever felt this way before about anybody else, all… fluttery inside. How could he respond? Well, he was only thinking one thing in that exact moment.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu stuttered. "I-I think I lo-"

CRASH!

The wall just beside the entryway was blasted to bits by an unknown force. The dust cloud around the hole slowly cleared, until it reveal a man. His black hair and sunglasses made a surprised Lucy think he was the slick type, but when the man pushed his glasses up to his forehead, they revealed small, beady eyes. A lunatic's eyes.

Lucy got on the defensive. This man was definitely a threat, so she immediately pulled out her keys.

"Oh, look!" Shouted the man, genuinely surprised. "Looks like I stumbled upon her after all. Hell, I coulda done this job myself!" He laughed, wondering if the other two with him were even necessary.

The guards ran at him, pikes and swords at the ready, but unfortunately, it was for naught. The man looked up, wide-eyed, and swung his fist at a man who had almost reached him, slamming the guardsmen into six of his other companions, creating a domino effect and knocking them all out cold. The three others turned in shock to their peers, but the Dark Guild member quickly slammed into them, ramming into a nearby wall with his shoulder and knock the wind out of his enemy.

"That was too easy…" he said coldly. "You there, pretty boy!" He pointed at Lucy. "Give me a challenge!"

Lucy bit her lip, but before she could speak, Natsu took control. "And just who is it that dares to destroy the walls of my home?" He asked in his most convincing rich girl voice.

"Ah, where are my manners," said the intruder, mock-bowing to Natsu. "I am Demitri Worldflaw, the one who will crush everything you hold dear."

"Not if I can help it!" Lucy shouted. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Lucy's normal Golden Magic circle appeared, and out popped Loke, one of Lucy's strongest spirits… and he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked quickly, while Demitri and Natsu froze in stunned silence.

"M-Miss L-Lucy…" He said through tears. "Y-Your beautiful chest is gone!"

"I know, I know…" Lucy surprisingly seemed to agree with this statement, but then she quickly took it back. "Wait a minute, it's MY chest, you perv! Never mind that, we have to fight this creep!"

Loke looked over at Lucy sadly, then noticed Natsu on the throne. "I'll do it for the beautiful pink-haired maiden," he said, turning around to face the enemy and pushing his glasses up his nose.

Demitri looked confusedly at his opponents. "I don't know what the hell you're babbling about, but I better be in for a good fight!"

"Hell yeah, you are!" Loke said, activating his magic in the palms of his hands. "I have a beautiful girl to protect, so I'm unstoppable!"

Demitri snickered, and turned back towards the broken wall. He grabbed some pieces of the now shattered stone and began throwing it up in down in his hand. "You really don't know what you're up against do you?" He asked, a happy smile on his face. Nothing gave him more pleasure than surprising an opponent.

"Well, how about you enlighten us?" Lucy asked nervously.

Demitri just laughed again, and wrapped his hand tightly around the stone in his hand. And he began chewing it. Natsu looked up, the flames inside of him boiling. This was not unlike when he ate fire, Wendy ate air, or Gajeel ate metal.

"Prepare to meet your fate by the hands of the Rock Dragon Slayer!"

**A/N: Quite proud of that cliffhanger, actually. Probably shouldn't be, as that is the first of quite a few plot twists in this story arc thingy :) So did you enjoy the update? Yes? No? Leave a review! It really helps me improve as author and I appreciate any and all reviews! Or PM me, if you ain't about that review life. Requests are definitely open, too :)**

**Do me a favour and love somebody today 3**

**Erza**


	8. Spirits and Dragon

**A/N: Chapter 8! This one was written in a bit of a rush, soooo... sorry if stupid mistakes are made, but I really wanted to do a chapter for you guys this weekend :) Without further ado... Enjoy~**

Natsu gritted his teeth, staring into the eyes of his enemy. He wanted to fight him very, very badly, but he knew he couldn't. He just had to sit, acting like a helpless rich girl, and there was nothing he could to change that, or Erza might kill him.

Lucy looked over at Demitri, sweat dropping from her chin. Loke looked back at her for a brief moment while on the defensive in case the enemy decided to make a move. And he did.

It almost appeared as if Demiri had simply jumped forward towards the celestial being, but in truth, he used the stone floor as a propeller, heaving his body forward. Loke had absolutely no time to react, and Demitri smashed into him, sending him flying behind the throne Natsu sat on. Loke got up quickly, and counter-attacked by jumping forward and punching the dragonslayer firmly in the jaw, magic activated and at full force. But the scary thing was, Demitri barely moved.

"Is that it, kitty?" Demitri grinned while Loke's fist still pushed forward.

Demitri lifted his hand, and with a slam brought his fist down towards Loke's head, who hit the ground so fast he could barely comprehended it.

Lucy stared, wide-eyed. For once, she had no idea what to do. She had thought the enemy was a minor Dark Guild, a walk in the park to defeat… and this was just a single member? Just who was it they were fighting? How powerful was this guild?

"Damn…" Lucy muttered, not being able to stand the sight of one of her spirits in pain. "Ok," she said, grabbing another key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Vergo!"

Out of a second golden magic circle came Vergo, who bowed respectfully to her summoner. "Do you wish for me to annihilate the enemy, mistress?"

Lucy nodded. "Try to coordinate your attacks with Loke, too. Teamwork might be the only advantage we have here."

Virgo looked over at Demitri, who was standing over Loke, who was laying down on the floor in pain. Demitri just stared back at his opponent. In that moment, Virgo jumped and drilled herself into the ground, and began tunnelling around in the stone floor.

Demitri looked slightly surprised. "Ah, I see. I hate this kind of magic…"

At that moment, Loke quickly recovered and got up, jumping backwards. He charged his fist of light as much as he could, then ran forward. Little did Natsu and Lucy realize, the two spirits were actually taking Lucy's advice with teamwork, for in that moment, Virgo popped out of the ground at the moment Loke was about to make contact with Demitri's stomach.

"So, this is it, huh?" Said Demitri, bored. "That's pathetic."

In that moment, Demitri's foot seemed to slam against Virgo's head, kicking her back, while at the exact same moment, a boulder formed from rubble smacked into Loke, thrusting him into a wall on the other side of the room once again.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at the scene. "There's no way…" she whispered to herself. "Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, Rogue… They don't even compare to this guy…"

Demitri stared at Lucy and Natsu madly. "So… if you have any more friends, I recommend summoning them, because this is nothing compared to my full strength! I noticed your guild emblem, boy. Isn't Fairy Tail supposed to be the strongest Light Guild?" He stared at his hands, and bawled them into fists.

"But, just for fun," he continued. "Let's see if it's possible for a mortal like me to murder a Celestial Spirit!"

(CHAPTER BREAK)

Trish and Hatsune ran quickly down a corridor in the back of the Lady's mansion. Fiery candles lined the wall, leading the way towards where they hoped to find and kidnap their target. Unfortunately for Luminous Shadow, they had no intel on where exactly the Lady was; the plan was to simply scour the entire house until their target was found. It wasn't the best part of the grand scheme at large, but once she was captured, everything would fall into place, and THAT magic would be theirs.

Trish smiled to herself. _A Goddess among men, _she thought. _We'll be unstoppable, and then __**I **__can backstab the rest of them and take the power for myself!_

Hatsune looked over at Trish. She knew that look. Trish was the type of person who would put herself first, no matter what. In fact, that was part of the reason Hatsune was there in the first place.

The two girls ran along until they rounded a corner, and, to Trish's surprise, two wizards stood. One of them was a boy with blue hair and a dark blue raincoat, and the other was a girl with long, dark hair and a revealing black outfit.

"Well look at that," Trish groaned, noticing the emblem peeking out of Grey's clothes, which sat firmly on the ice wizard's right breast. "The strongest guild, huh?"

"And you must be Luminous Shadow, right?" Juvia asked.

"That's right," Trish said. "And wow, you're kind of a cute guy. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances."

Juvia blushed. "No, Juv- I mean, I stay with my Grace-sama!" Juvia latched onto Grey's arm and cuddled him.

"So you like this bitch, huh?" Trish sighed. "Damn, I hate girls like you… Hey, Hatsune!"

Hatsune looked up. "Yes?"

"Take that boy over there. I wanna fight this slutty one!"

Grey blushed just like Juvia, removing his arm from Juvia's grasp. "L-look, I think you need to chill…"

"Damn, it really IS your type that I hate!" Trish complained. "You're the kind of desperate bitch that dresses like a go-go dancer when really she's just looking for a man!"

"Listen here, lady, you got this all wrong…"

"Like hell I do!"

Trish slapped her hand against the floor, causing a grey magic circle to appear. At once, the floor turned to sand, and while Juvia jumped back, Grey's shoes and feet were sucked in, leaving him stuck at ankle height.

"Grey-sama!" Juvia shouted, forgetting the names they had been told to use.

At that moment, Hatsune jumped ahead, over all of the sand on the floor, holding her hand out. A purple magic circle appeared, and what seemed to be a wave came out of it, striking Juvia, and causing her to be pushed into the next room.

"Don't worry about me!" Grey shouted over his shoulder. "Just focus on the other one!"

Trish smirked. "You'll regret those words… I belong to Luminous Shadow's Earth Magic trio! We're three of the strongest members in our guild, and don't you forget it!"

"That girl…" Grey said, under his breath. "Is she also a member of this group?"

"Like hell! She's not even an official member yet, and doesn't even use Earth magic!"

Grey smirked. "I see… And I can also see what kind of magic you use..."

Grey slapped the ground just as Trish had done, this time the sand and floor particles around them became layered with ice.

"So, it's that kind of battle, is it?" Trish sighed. "That means I'll actually have to work when I fight against you…"

"My name is Grace Fullbuster, Ice-Make Wizard!" Grey introduced himself, remembering the name Erza wanted him to use.

"Trish Worldflaw," she groaned. "As you seemed to have guessed, I'm a Sand-Make Wizard…"

(CHAPTER BREAK)

"This isn't happening!"

Lucy was on the floor in tears. Aries and Taurus were on the battlefield, and she had summoned them after both Cancer and Capricorn had been defeated too. The two current spirits were standing side by side, but just barely. Their legs looked as if they would give way at any moment, both beat up and weak.

And the worst part was, Lucy was helpless. She couldn't do anything. She knew she couldn't give up, but at the same time, she knew it was her fault that her spirits were going through so much pain. And the only thing she could do was cry.

Demitri stared at her, wide-eyed. "What's wrong kid, never faced a powerhouse like me?" He threw his head back in laughter. "I'm sick of these spirits, send out some more!"

Lucy mustered up her willpower and looked at the dragonslayer right in the eye. "…No."

Demitri looked onto her, surprised, but no less happy. "Well, then, I'll just snap your neck, how about that?"

Lucy used her magic power to close Aries and Taurus' gates. "Fine… but please, please… don't hurt them anymore… they don't deserve me…"

Lucy was going to continue crying, but a hand appeared on her shoulder, and she looked up. Natsu. He stood there, donned in his Lady outfit from head to toe, but he still looked fierce.

_Natsu… _Lucy thought. _I forgot all about him…_

"Lucy," Natsu said firmly, but not breaking eye contact with Demitri, who was looking even more surprised. "Never say that. Those spirits are our friends…" He looked directly down at her, a big smile on his face. "And the rest of Fairy Tail couldn't see their friends either if there wasn't a wizard to summon them!"

Lucy wiped a tear from her eye. _That smile_, she told herself. _Even now as a girl, that smile never went away. I'm glad._

Natsu looked back up at Demitri, the smile gone. "As for you…"

"The Lady doesn't intend to fight, does she?" Demitri asked incredulously. "You must be outta your mind!"

Natsu smirked. "I ain't no Lady, pal."

The young dragonslayer activated his fire magic, the flames engulfing his body. His pink hair shifted, becoming messy again, and the spell that had been placed on his right shoulder wore off, revealing a bright red Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Sorry, but you just made one of my best friends cry…" Natsu shouted angrily across the room. "And just for that alone, you ain't leaving here without a beating!"

Demiri's mad smile only increased. "Another dragonslayer… Now, this is a challenge! Bring it on!"

**A/N: Yay for Natsu! I know this one was a tiny bit shorter, but eh, what can ya do? Also you should definitely stay tuned for the next update... I sense a plot twist coming in the Chapter 9 or 10... So yeah! Like and follow the fic if you're new, don't forget to review or PM! I always, always repond, and hearing your thoughts puts a skip in my step, quite literally :)**

**Love ya! xoxoxo**

**-Erza**


	9. The Secret Factor (Bite-Sized)

**A/N: Right off the bat, I'm deeply sorry for the wait! I have had writers block and I've been procrastinating like crazy, but that stops now! This is a quickly-written bite-sized update, because you guys deserve SOMETHING in wake of my short absence, so here it is. Also, I know that this chapter isn't going to be nearly as good as the other ones, like I said, this was written quickly, so don't hate on it for style points. Enjoy~**

"Wha- What the hell is this?" Trish said fearfully, after a sand-make hammer and ice-make hammer collided, with Grey's prized magic coming out on top.

Grey smiled. "Sorry, but your magic doesn't have any experience behind it. This is a battle you can't win."

"You… bitch…" Trish panted, worn out and kneeling on the ground. "I hate women like you…"

"You still have me all wrong…" Grey sighed.

"N-not you… her…"

She toppled over.

"What was that about?"

"_It was about me._"

Grey turned, staring over at the orange-haired girl before him. It was Hatsune. "Did you just sing?" He asked.

"I apologize," she said normally, and with a surprisingly docile tone. "It is a force of habit. I'm a singer, you see."

"Wait," said Grey, worriedly. "If you're here, then what about Juv- I mean, the boy that was with you?"

"Oh, her?" Hatsune spoke in monotone. "She is currently outside with Erza."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Grey said, confusedly. "Why are you and Juvia not fighting, how do you know the name Erza, and why did you refer to Juvia as a girl?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know," she teased, a smile appearing on her face. "Thanks to you guys, the real plan can go into action, and Luminous Shadow can be destroyed, so thank you, Grey."

"Wait, what?! I am very confused…"

"I am sorry for fooling you, but this was just a ploy to cut the Luminous Shadow member ranks down to half. I weakened Trish over there with a song spell, so that she would be easier to fight. I wasn't able to do so with the other one, however."

"I still don't get it, you're not a member of Luminous Shadow?"

"No, and I'll explain later… It will take too long to explain everything. Just know that I'm here to help fight Luminous Shadow along Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere."

"Wait, Crim-"

"Yes," Hatsune sighed. "Crime Sorciere is here too. But as I said, I have no time to explain. We need to go outside to plan the next move."

Grey, feeling stupid, simply nodded and followed the girl, running down the hall. He hoped this wasn't a trick or trap, or anything of that nature. Was it really as she said it was? Was Hatsune really on their side? Grey decided that only time would tell.

(CHAPTER BREAK)

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A DRAGON SLAYER?" Demitri cackled wickedly.

Natsu lay on the ground before him after being knocked down by his Dragon Slayer magic for the fourth time. He gritted his teeth. Something had to be done, and but there was no way Natsu was giving up. It was for Lucy.

Natsu pushed himself back up, but he smiled to himself. "I finally figured it out…"

"Figured out what, wimp?"

"This body. You see, I have a new center of gravity and this body has weights in funny places…"

Lucy faced turned red. _Does he really have to say that? _She thought. _Well, it is true, I guess, he's fat in the right places… _She shook her head wildly. _Why do I keep thinking such pervy things?!_

"But y'know," Natsu continued. "I'm no weaker than I was before, so I ain't losing to the likes of you!" He powered up, flames all around him.

Demitri did the same, rocks flooding the area he stood. "I got no idea what you're babbling about, girlie, but there's no way a Second Generation Dragon Slayer can lose to a First Generation!"

"So you're one of the weirdo's with lacrama in their bodies?! I already beat up two of ya!"

"Prove it to me!"

Natsu got a look of fighting spirit in his eyes, and charged over to him. "Now you're talkin'!" He charged quickly, and for the first time in the battle, surprised Demitri. Natsu speeded as fast as he could, and uppercut his enemy. Demitri looked shocked as he flew towards the ceiling and crashed through, his limbs aching as he landed on the floor above. Natsu used his flames to boost himself up through the hole in the ceiling, and landed parallel to Demitri, who had recovered from the blow quickly.

"Good luck Natsu!" Lucy shouted after her favorite fire wizard.

Natsu heard her from above. "Don't you worry about a thing, Lucy!" He shouted. "I'll take care of this jerk and we can all go home!"

"Don't test me, girl," Demitri growled, surveying the new room they were in. It appeared to be a bedroom, but of course, now with a massive hole in the floor. An expensive four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room, while a make-up table and dresser stood to their left.

Demitri charged, not caring anymore what room he was in, just that he wanted to kill the girl in front of him. He pushed his hands out, glowing a grey color with rocks in his palms. Natsu glared at his opponent, and before Demitri could reach him, Natsu grabbed his wrists at the moment they were about to make contact, his body glowing a strange golden color, and trust the Dragon Slayer backwards, with a little help from his Flame Elbow.

Demitri went flying, and crashed into the bed, his head spinning. He tried to get up, but failed when he fell backward onto the dresser. "H-how?" he muttered. "That attack…"

Yes, it had been as if there was outside help from someone else. Natsu was staring at his hands. "How did I do that?" He wondered aloud. His hands were glowing gold, not the color of his lightning technique, either.

"Sorry, Natsu," said a voice coming from the window on the other side of the room.

Natsu turned suddenly, seeing one of the last people he expected in the window. "Jellal?!"

**A/N: Yes, it was short. Also probably not very good, as it wrapped up those two fights so quickly... but hey, what can I say, I'm used to writing romance. Anyways, follow, favourite, all that stuff, and of course, you should definitely review~**

**I love you all xoxoxo**

**Erza**


	10. Jellal and Erza (Bite-Sized)

**A/N: ... You all want to kill me, don't you...? :(**

**Yes, its been awhile, I apologize, but life got in the way and stuff has happened, and... yeah. This is another bite-sized chapter I cooked up for ya, so please enjoy :) uhm, where have I been, you ask? ... You, know, I just fell down some stairs, nothing happened... Enjoy~**

"Get back!" Shouted Meredy, pulling away and tackling Erza to the ground. The red-headed warrior looked surprised as the pink-haired girl jump from the bushes, just as an arrow went whizzing by her head.

"What the hell-" Erza said, her teeth gritted. She looked up, only to see one of the last people she expected sitting on top of her. "Meredy?!"

The girl nodded, grabbing Erza's hand and pulling her into the cover of the trees, where Erza sat propped up against a stump, and Meredy peered through the branches, searching for their attacker.

"I don't really know how," Meredy said, turning to Erza. "But… you're Erza, right?"

Erza grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. But more to the point, why are you here?"

"Oh," said Meredy. "We're here to stop Luminous Shadow, a very powerful Dark Guild that might take the place of Grimore Heart or Oracion Sies if they go unchecked. We apologize for deceiving you, but we had to cut their numbers down if we stood a chance in direct combat."

"Wait, we?" Erza asked, standing up. An arrow hit the tree behind Erza, inches from her head. She gasped.

"We'll talk later," said Meredy, running ahead, while Erza made the split-second decision to follow the girl.

The duo ran through the trees, sprinting in the direction the arrows were coming from. Erza's mind raced while she ran, wondering if Jellal was also here. What was she to do? How could he accept her in this new form? Erza shook the thought from her head, and focused on what was happening that moment. But she couldn't for long, because at that moment, a gold streak appeared and before her the man she had been thinking about materialized.

Jellal appeared in what was his normal outfit, though clutched under his arm was none other than a gender swapped Natsu, who looked as if he was about to vomit. Jellal looked around, and, realizing that Erza and Meredy had stopped in their tracks, blushed when he looked at Erza and turned around to face Meredy immediately.

"Meredy," he said nervously, putting Natsu down. "Report?"

Meredy sighed. "Jellal, just turn around and talk to Erza. I can obviously tell that's what's on your mind."

Jellal froze, his back to Erza. Erza looked at the back of his head, then at her own feet. "S-soooo…" Jellal stuttered. "You've… changed."

Erza couldn't take it. Tears began welling in her eyes, and she turned, running in the other direction. She ran and ran and ran, the tears not stopping. She barely ran from anything ever, but in all fairness, Erza Scarlet had never been more terrified.

Meredy looked at Jellal. "Go work things out," Meredy stated simply. "I'll go to the enemy in the treetops."

Jellal nodded and darted off, running after Erza, while Meredy ran off in the opposite direction. Natsu groaned, lying on the forest floor. "What about me…" he grumbled, attempting to get on his feet.

"What about you?" Said a deep voice coming from Natsu's right.

Natsu shot up, tearing yet another hole in the already ruined pink dress. "You again?"

Demitri appeared, leaning against a tree, battered and bruised, but still full of life. "That attack you did when that other guy powered you up really did a number on me," he grinned madly. "But I'm a Dragon Slayer! Ain't nothin' that weak gonna take me down!"

"Came for another beating, huh?" Natsu shouted. "Well I'm still pissed about what you did to Lucy, so come at me!"

(CHAPTER BREAK)

Erza lay on the ground, her tears dried up. It was rare that water came out of her right eye, but this was one of those few times that that happened. She was just that distraught.

Jellal appeared in the clearing with her, who had obviously run the whole way. "There you are," he said, calmly sitting down a few feet from her. "Now, now, cheer up."

"I- I can't." Erza said, looking down at her body. "How can I ever-"

"Natsu explained everything to me, how you guys switched gender and sexuality permanently. Erza, there is nothing that can be done about it, you just need to accept it. Its not that bad, being a male."

"That's not why I'm upset…"

"It's not? Then why?"

"Because, Jellal…" Erza struck up the courage to say what she truly meant. "Because I want to love you and I can't!"

Jellal blushed. "I know. And I feel the same way."

Erza began crying again. "I can't be with you like this, there's nothing I can do!"

"I know."

"And I can't be attracted to you like this in this form!"

"I know."

"And we can never love each other like this!"

"I know."

Erza curled up into a ball, but somehow, that only reminded her of her male form.

"I'll find a way." Jellal said suddenly.

Erza looked up, surprised. "What?"

"I'll find a way," he repeated simply. "It doesn't matter, any of this. It doesn't change who we are on the inside, you are definitely still Erza. My Erza. So I'll fix it."

Erza looked at him with shock, not even realizing she was no longer crying. "You can't reverse it! It's impossible!"

"So?" Jellal said stubbornly. "I'll find a way."

He grabbed Erza's hands and pulled her to her feet, and looked at her straight in the eye. "You'll just have to wait a little longer, and we can be together. I just have to find a way, and we'll be done with it."

Erza stared back, still shocked, but the expression died from her face, as she realized what he was proposing. "Please Jellal, please do it."

"I already know how."

Erza smiled. "I know. It's the only way."

"Yeah," Jellal smiled. "I wonder how I'll look with a girl's body?"

***Gasp* Jellal the girl?**

**Jellal: ...**

**Erza ...**

**Well, they're being quiet...**

**Jellal: Will I have big boobs?**

**Erza: When did you become such a pervert?**

**Jellal: It's just a question!**

**Well, to fit in with 90% of all the girls in Fairy Tail, yes Jellal, you will most likely have a chest on the bigger side. Anyways, please feel free to leave a review, it makes me more than happy to read what you guys have to say and it really encourages me to keep writing this, so please let me know how ya feel about the story! And yes, requests are open~ In fact, how abouts when ya leave a review, I give you a shout-out on the next A/N! I'm sure it'll make you smile!**

**xoxoxo **


	11. Never Meet Your Heroes

**A/N: Helloooo~ Its time for chapter 11, where things will really heat up! There are only three or four more chapters of this "arc", so if your sick of it, it'll be over soon. **

**I got a lot of PMs asking about if I was okay after I fell down some stairs, as I mentioned in the other A/N and that's not true, it was a joke :P I was hospitalized, though, nothing serious, I'm perfectly fine, but that's why I took such a long break from updating a few days ago. Again, I'm FINE :)**

**I would like to thank otakuchamasherlocklover, Shiranai Atsune, animepairing4eva, Show Chen, blu, and Fro for president, in no particular order, for reviewing between the times I posted the last chapter and this one.**

**Without further ado... Enjoy~**

From what she could tell, it was going well. Lucy lie on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to muster the strength to stand. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Demitri had just been an opponent that proved too powerful for her and her spirits.

_I need to get stronger… _Lucy thought to herself. But her thought did not stay there for long. Because she was thinking about Natsu again. Before Demitri had busted into the throne room, Natsu was going to say something. And, to Lucy, it sounded an awful lot like he was going to announce her loved her.

_But what do I do? Can we love each other, the way we are?! _She shook her head wildly. _What am I thinking? I don't love Natsu; especially now that he's female! _Deep down, however, Lucy knew these words were not true.

Lucy sighed, and was finally able to force herself up. She dusted off her T-Shirt and jeans with her hands, and repositioned her Celestial Spirit keys, which now hung from a belt loop on the right side of her waist. Lucy sighed a second time when she realized her waist was not as big as it used to be. _Damn that spell…_

Lucy decided that she should meet with everyone else, but when she was ready to find the others, the others came to her. "Lucy!" Shouted female Grey, with Juvia and an orange-haired girl Lucy didn't recognize. They ran in from the back of the throne room, and when they reached Lucy, they stopped.

"You don't look to good…" said the orange-haired girl, noticing Lucy's damaged clothes. "Sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Hatsune Angelbeat." She did not hold out a hand to shake or anything, so Lucy simply nodded in her direction.

"Listen, Lucy," Grey said, obviously trying to get the words out quickly. "Ok, Meredy contacted us outside in the forest, she is here with Jellal to take down Luminous Shadow, this girl here infiltrated them to split them apart to make it easier to stop them by swooping in and destroying them, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Lucy sweat dropped. "Slow down. My brain only works so fast…"

"Allow me," said Hatsune, signalling them to sit down, which the three of them did, though very reluctantly. "Now, you all need to know about what exactly has been happening here, who I am, what Luminous Shadow is planning, why Crime Sorciere's involvement is so important- all of that. So, I'll start at the beginning.

"My name, as I said to Gray and Juvia, is Hatsune Anglebeat. I am the Lady of Klinga."

Lucy, Juvia and Grey looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you're the Lady were protecting?!" Juvia gasped. "Juvia is sorry for fighting you earlier! Juvia didn't-"

"It's fine," Hatsune smiled. "Believe me, I like a challenge. Now, as I was saying, I'm the Lady here. I was born 19 years ago, in this very house. However, when I was one, I was kidnapped by some men belonging to a group called Light Injustice, a group that simply required funding for something (to this day I am not sure what), but I was saved by a dragon.

"That dragon's name was Shirana, and she was the Sound Dragon. She taught me all the magic that I know, and I loved her with all my heart. But, when I was seven years old, she abandoned me, and I don't know where exactly she went. But that's not important.

"After she left me, I travelled the world and joined a mercenary guild, I was only eight. When I was ten, I was kicked out for 'job hogging' and 'bossing others around'."

Lucy stifled a laugh. This girl did not strike her as "Lady material". She seemed brass, simple and bossy, not a smooth, elegant woman. Not to mention, her clothes, a simple black hoodie and sweatpants, gave the look of someone who simply didn't care. Lucy liked the girl already.

"But that is neither here nor there," Hatsune continued, using her pinkie to dig in her ear. "When I got kicked out, Augustus, the Hand of the Lady and who was acting as leader of the town at the time, found me and brought me back here. He told me who I was, that my birth name was Lily Klinga (a name I refuse to be called, I like the name Shirana gave me better), that my parents had died of a magical illness years ago, and the rest is probably as you heard. Up until, of course, a few weeks ago.

"I was Lady here, it's not exactly my favorite job in the world, but Augustus made me do it. He's a good guy, but he can be pushy, which is really a drag. Anyways, I was in my bedroom practicing vocal magic when this blue-haired dude can out of nowhere. He told me that he knew I was a Dragon Slayer, and that he wanted my help in taking out a Dark Guild that was planning on kidnapping me. There plan was to use my body for this ancient ritual-thingy that had to do with one of Zeref's creations. Even I'm not exactly sure what there plan is, no one in Luminous Shadow really knows- except the top brass, a-la Master Kimi and her two personal students. And also probably Richtor-" Hatsune shuddered when she mentioned the name. "-but I don't really want to talk about that."

"So basically…" Juvia thought aloud. "You were approached by Crime Sorciere to stop Luminous Shadow from capturing you by infiltrating your ranks?"

"Yes, more or less," Hatsune smiled. "Being a possible candidate as a member for the Dark Guild that is trying to capture me really is the perfect cover, isn't it? No one gets to see my face hardly ever, so everything went smoothly.

"But as I was saying, the plan that we worked out was simple- Jellal and Meredy knew that there were to be six core Luminous Shadow members to carry out the operation. So, Augustus, who was in on this, though very reluctantly, hired a normal Light Guild to protect "the Lady", and that turned out to be you guys. The idea was to have Luminous Shadow attack and try to get me, and to have you guys, the Light Guild, defeat the attacking team, thus cutting the number of their forces in half. Not as many attacked as we had hoped, but there are only for left, and hopefully Jellal will be able to handle that.

"So, I deeply apologize for deceiving you like this, but it had to be done. We have to stop this enemy here, or else we could really be in trouble. Who knows what they could be planning?"

"I understand," said Grey, getting to his feet. "And Hatsune forgot to mention this, but I told her all about the gender-and-sexuality-switching spell."

Hatsune grinned and rubbed the back of her head while Lucy sweatdropped. "Well, whatever. That was quite the tale, Hatsune-chan. Or… Hatsune-hime."

Hatsune groaned. "PLEASE, don't call me princess… Just Hatsune is fine, really."

"Ok, ok, sorry," Lucy apologized. "I'm only joking." Lucy smiled, realizing that the two of them were getting along well.

"That's alright," said Hatsune, deciding to mess with Lucy too. "I can tell when a boy is flirting with me."

"I deserved that, didn't I?" Lucy sighed, grinning.

"You two can play games, but we need to keep going," said Grey, standing up and brushing dirt off of his shorts. "Erza and Natsu might need our help."

"Natsu's off fighting that Dragon Slayer guy," Lucy grimaced. "That guy is such a creep, I'd help him out, but I don't have any magic power left…"

"That's okay, I'll help him," Hatsune said. "It can be difficult for non-Dragon Slayers to defeat us."

"Uh, Natsu IS a Dragon Slayer," Lucy explained.

"Wow, really?!" Hatsune said, her eyes lighting up. "I've never seen another one, well, I've seen Demitri but he isn't exactly a nice guy."

"Let's go check it out, then. I think they went outside."

"Okay, lead the way!"

With that, the four wizards ran out of the throne room, and out the front door to help their allies. Behind them, a woman leaned around the corner, hoping that her enemy was gone.

_Good,_ she thought. _They think I'm gone, and that will give me a chance to find the Lady. _With that, Trish smiled to herself, and ran up the nearby stairs in search of her target.

Upstairs, she took a hard left, figuring that it was a good a place as any to start. She ran through the perfectly polished corridors that shined with brilliance, wonderful candles and paintings lining the walls. It made Trish want to vomit.

"This crap disgusts me," Trish said to herself. "It's all too mushy."

"I apologize that the architecture is not to your liking," said a voice ahead.

Trish rounded another corner, and saw just what she was looking for. An iron door, where the Lady was supposed to be, and a man that appeared to be guarding it.

The man bowed in her direction. "I am Augustus Moore, Hand of the Lady, and Fiore's most skilled assassin."

Trish stopped dead in her tracks. _That face… I know him. No, that guy is not "Augustus". That was-_

Before she could think anymore, Augustus' fist hand been planted in her stomach. She immediately fell to her knees and felt blood flow out of her mouth. She coughed heavily, but managed to regain her senses and look up. He looked different. Facial hair was now on his chin, and his hair was shorter. But it was definitely still him. Trish's personal hero.

"Y-you…" Trish wheezed. "You're… you're my… hero…"

Augustus looked down at her, his eyes filled with hatred. He lifted his foot, and kicked her as hard as he could. Trish went flying, and hit the stone wall behind them, seeming to almost hit the floor in slow motion.

"Now, now," Augustus said dryly, walking towards her. "Do you really think that someone as scummy as you can look up to me? I think not." He grabbed Trish, a single hand wrapped around her head and his palm sitting directly in her face. "You're a piece of trash that will never be able to live up to someone as great as I."

With a single brisk movement, Augustus thrust her to his left, and onto the floor. "You won't amount to anything, with your power…"

Trish mustered the strength to look up, she was in the presence of the Demon Man himself. It was Hollow Munich, the legendary assassin that went underground years ago, a being that Trish worshipped. Bu Trish was, instead, crying.

Tears flowed down her face, the man she had always wanted to meet was about to kill him. "I'm nothing," she sniffled. "Nothing compared to you, Hollow."

"Exactly," Hollow said, preparing for the killing strike.

"Hold it!"

A boy had appeared, a boy with the logo of Luminous Shadow tattooed on his shoulder. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend!"

"Oh, the little worm has a boyfriend?" Hollow sighed. "Why is it that the hero comes at the last second?"

"O-Olvier?" Trish groaned, her vision blurring. "Hrmf…" Trish faded from conscience, her eyes losing color, and her head fell back limply.

"Whoops," Hollow muttered. "I go a little overboard sometimes."

"You… you bastard!" Oliver yelled, holding out his bow, which he aimed directly at Hollow's head. "I am going to kill you for this!"

Hollow laughed coldly. "Oh, you are, are you now? Move, kid. I was just having some fun with the girl, and I'm not here for you. Besides, she's alive."

Oliver twitched. He had entered the mansion to get away from the people who were tracking him, but this was unexpected. He knew who that man was, and he knew that he would die if he fought him.

"…Fine…" Oliver swallowed his pride, and allowed him to pass.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Just go. Let me comfort my girlfriend."

Oliver allowed the assassin to walk past, gritting his teeth. He ran towards his girlfriend, and held her protectively. "I'm sorry baby," he possessively increased his grip. "I won't let that happen again."

Trish's vision blurred back, and she moved her head up very slightly, looking Oliver in the eye. "Y-You bastard…" she coughed. "I love you so damn much…"

A smile reached the corners of Oliver's lips. "I love you too, babe."

Hollow, who was walking away, chuckled without turning around. "Ah, to be young and in love…" He reached into a pocket inside his suit and pulled out a small case. Cracking it open, he found his prized glasses, which housed the highest level tracking magic in the world. He put the glasses on, and hit a small button that was placed on the side. A green magic circle activated, and suddenly the inside of the lenses became green, and blips appeared all across the screen.

"There they are…" Hollow smiled. "It's wonderful that the little fairies fell right into my lap."

**A/N: What we learned!**

**1\. Hatsune = Lady Lily**

**2\. Hatsune = Dragon Slayer**

**3\. Augustus/Hollow = Most Powerful Assassin To Exist In The Modern Age**

**4\. Trish Is Dating Oliver**

**5\. We Have Officially Reached The "Lady Of Klinga" Arc Climax**

**Soooo, yeah, please tell me what you thought about this chapter full of exposition and violence. I'm afraid I went too far in explaining how damaged Trish was, but I had to get the point across that Hollow is an incredibly powerful being. Also before you ask, all will be explained about the whole Augustus/Hollow thing, and how he's been pretending to be "Augustus" this whole time :)**

**Please leave a review, and you will be mentioned in the next chapter's A/N, I love hearing you beautiful people tell me your beautiful thoughts with your beautiful fingers hitting the beautiful keyboard- Well, you get the point.**

**Much love! **


	12. The New Triple Dragons (Big Chapter)

**A/N: I'm back! Well, sorta. If your wondering why it's been so long sense the last update, that's because my Internet went down, and it's still down to be perfectly honest, I'm just freeloading off of my Aunt's Wi-Fi. So regular updates aren't back yet, and they probably won't be til mid-September.**

**This is a super-long chapter because I wrote this over a long period of time, and it concludes the little arc I've been working on for what feels like forever now, so finally!**

**I would like to thank Shiranai Atsune, Blu, Fro for president, Chikalover and val miller for leaving their reviews.**

In the middle of the long, dark forest inside Klinga, decisions were being made. The three members of Luminous Shadow were mulling over their options, and so far, none of it was good. Master Kimi was pacing in the clearing around the campfire in her dark purple Guild Masters robes, a sweat drop falling from her cheek. Rector, Master Kimi's right-hand man, sat patiently, propped up against a tent pole, studying his finger nails. He wore a primarily dark blue outfit, although his eyes burned a malevolent red that did not at all suit his calm demeanour.

"This is NOT happening," Kimi was muttering to herself. She was a woman in her late fifties, but the anxiety on her face seemed to age her features even further.

"It's happening," Rector muttered sarcastically, chewing on his pinkie's fingernail.

"We need to fix this," Kimi continued, not hearing a work Rector was saying. "Hollow is… HERE, of all the places. One of the strongest men to walk this planet is actually here!"

Rector sighed. "He's not here, specifically. He's at the mansion. We have leeway to escape."

The dark master bit her lip. "Perhaps, but to leave now, with the information Oliver has just sent us-"

"-is enough to give us time to regroup. Besides, according to the data he sent me, Hollow is going after Fairy Tail. But it's your decision, master."

"In that case," Kimi said, coming to a conclusion. "Tell April that we leave immediately for the Guild Hall. If the others catch up, so be it. If not, their death was for our cause."

Rector stood, and nodded. "Right away, master."

(CHAPTER BREAK)

The group of Lucy, Grey, Juvia and Hatsune were outside, where the cloudy night sky had just begun to lightly drizzle over their heads. In the distance, crashing and banging could be heard, making Hatsune imagine that thunder was close by. But is wasn't, for there was not a heavy rainfall. The group could see, on the grounds in the back, in which a massive garden stood, Natsu and Demitri were fighting with all they had.

Hatsune gritted her teeth. Demitri. A man she had to put up with for a full week, a man who enjoyed the pain of others, a man who wanted to hurt people, a man who wanted nothing but destruction.

"You all regroup in the forest, find the others," Hatsune stated suddenly. "I'll help that girl. That's Natsu, right?"

Lucy nodded quickly, and turned to the others. "We should go."

"Juvia agrees." Juvia said simply. "We should meet with everyone else."

Hatsune didn't even notice their responses. She was busy gathering magic energy. "Sound Dragon Bounce!" She shouted. From her feet where she wore an old, battered pair of sneakers, came a massive crack, one that seemed to break the sound barrier, which it, in fact, did. Hatsune went flying in the direction of the fight, hurtling, until she was in the middle of the action.

Not turning around to see if the Fairy Tail wizards she had been with were even looking for the others, she scanned the battlefield as fast as she could. Natsu (Or Natsumi, Hatsune wasn't entirely sure what name to use) was to her right, just a few feet away, looking in Hatsune's direction looking surprised. Demitri, her former "ally", who had really never been her ally, was smiling devilishly towards his opponents. Around them were very nicely-trimmed hedges and what appeared to be a maze, which Hatsune knew very well, as it was an area she spent most of her time in.

"Who're you?" Natsu ask, confused.

"I'm a friend, I promise," Hatsune replied, not breaking eye contact with Demitri. "I'm a Dragon Slayer too, so please let me help you in this fight."

"Really?!" Natsu smiled joyfully. "Another nice Dragon Slayer! Do you know what happened to the dragons-"

"No, but before we talk about that stuff, we need to focus."

Natsu's smile faded and he nodded. "Right, sorry. I'm gonna go full force for this one!" He stared down the lacrama-implanted Dragon Slayer. "You're about to get a fist-full of pain, jerk!"

Hatsune liked her new friend already. "Listen, Natsu," Hatsune said. "I'm a Sound Dragon Slayer, so you might wanna put your hands over your ears when I attack, like this." She charged her opponent, who immediately erected a crude rock wall. She kept charging, and swiped her hand through the air.

"Sound Dragon Claw!" She shouted, and through her hand a clear wave came, which was silent at first, but as soon as in hit the rock wall, it seemed to explode with noise, causing the rock wall to crumble.

Behind the now broken wall, Demitri smirked. "You hid your Dragon Slayer powers from Luminous Shadow, didn't you? Well, I can't blame you, seeing as you were working against us this whole time…"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Natsu seemed to come out of nowhere, to Hatsune's right, catching both Hatsune and Demitri by surprise. Wow, I heard about Natsu Dragneel, Hatsune thought, remembering the Grand Magic Games coverage she had read about in the newspaper. He's taken down dragons and even saved the world. But he's so strong, so fast…

The attack did not connect with Demitri, however, as the Rock Dragon Slayer resurrected his stone wall and even though Natsu broke through it, the attack lost momentum before it could hit Demitri. As he planned to counter-attack against Natsu, Hatsune saw her opportunity and charged in, surprising her enemy.

"Sound Dragon Sonic Boom!" Hatsune clapped both her hands together, and swiped downward, much like she did before except with more focused magical energy. Sensing danger, Natsu jumped out of the way just in time, but Demitri was not so lucky. He may have been big and muscular, but he was not fast in the slightest.

The sound wave that came out of Hatsune's fingertips was something to behold, it glistened in the moonlight, a beautiful stream of white. But, that was only for a split second, as the sound that came from it was monstrous, booming and screeching until it made contact with Demitri. Then it exploded.

Dust and rubble flew all over the place, only to leave a small crater in the mansions backyard, and a now-shirtless man standing in the middle of it.

"You really think that's enough?" Demitri said angrily. "I've had enough playing with you, this time I'm serious!"

Demitri charged forward, rocks closed around his fists, and made contact with Hatsune first who took a blow to the face, and went rolling in the opposite direction, tumbling and gasping for breath.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled, but Demitri was already smiling again.

"Face it, girls, you're just no match for someone like me! You see, the lacrama implanted in my body is called an Unlimited Lacrama, meaning that I'll never fall in combat!"

"I don't think so!" Natsu shouted, punching Demitri directly in the cheek, his fiery fists at full power. Even though he was hit, Demitri just looked down and smiled. He raised a fist, and bashed Natsu to the ground.

"You just don't understand!" Demitri shouted. "I'm invincible!"

Hatsune shot up, ready to redeem herself from the nasty hit she had taken. "Sound Dragon Roar!" Out of Hatsune's mouth came a stream of noise, noises that made no sense, as they were all jumbled together for her attack. It hit Demitri directly, blasting him back a few feet, but his feet still firmly planted in the ground. But it was enough.

Natsu saw the attack as an opportunity, and jumped right back up toward Demitri, punching him in the gut with a little help from his flame elbow. Demitri keeled over, gasping for air, but Natsu didn't give in there. He punched him repeatedly to the gut, until Demitri was on his knees and Natsu was at eye level with the massive man. And when that happened, Natsu hit the man as hard as he could in his jaw, and finally, Demitri fell over.

Hatsune couldn't quite believe it after all that, but they had won. "Finally," she huffed, and she fell to her knees.

Natsu saw the weakened girl to his left, struggling for air. He figured that, even though she was strong, Hatsune was lacking in battle experience, and it showed. Natsu grinned and walked over to her, holding out a hand.

"Nice job out there," he smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Hatsune looked up at the hand being given to her, the beautiful pink-haired girl standing there, in the moonlight. Hard to believe this used to be a man. She took the hand and got up, returning the smile.

"Thanks," Hatsune replied. "Hey, you DID used to be a guy, right?"

Natsu blushed. "I still am, don't get the wrong idea!"

Hatsune giggled. "But you're so pretty!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Hatsune jabbed him shoulder teasingly, just as a little blue cat appeared in the sky.

"Natsuuuu!" The cat shouted, tears in his eyes. "Come help meee!"

Natsu looked up suddenly, an angry look on his face. "What happened, buddy! Did someone hurt you?!"

Happy shook his head, landing in Natsu's arms. "I stayed with Augustus like you asked me, bu-but he's not nice! He's a super strong assassin or something!"

Hatsune looked at Happy incredulously. "What do you mean, not nice? I've lived with that man for over eight years!"

"B-but I saw him… He was super scary and he said he was here to 'hunt fairies'…" Happy said through tears.

"That-that can't be, you must have misheard him!" Hatsune shouted, wanting to freak out. "No, no way, you're wrong!"

"Don't shout at Happy," Natsu glared. "He's obviously not doing very well." Natsu hugged the blue cat closer. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll beat him up."

"N-no, you can't!" Happy shouted hysterically. "Run away! He's out of our league Natsu, trust me! I don't want you to die!"

"But Happy, I have to-"

"No!" Happy cried. "Remember when future Lucy died?! What if that happens to you too?! I don't want anybody to die anymore! Please!"

Natsu cradled Happy, thinking on it. "He's really that strong, huh? Well, I guess so. Hatsune, come with us."

"No way," said Hatsune boldly.

"Please come with us to regroup!" Natsu said again, grabbing her shoulder.

"I can't," Hatsune said stubbornly. "That man practically raised me sense I was 11. And now he's killing? I won't believe it til I see it."

Hatsune walked towards the house, Natsu's hand falling limply to his side. "I don't like this, but just don't die," Natsu called after her, while Happy looked on at the girl with awe, still tucked safely in Natsu's arms.

"Too late," a voice sounded. Natsu and Hatsune looked to their right, to see none other than Augustus, the man who was the supposed assassin. "Fairy #1, let's get this over with."

(CHAPTER BREAK)

It was the overwhelming fear of dread that lead Erza to her friends. That, and an incredibly high magic power she felt.

"I don't understand," Jellal said, running alongside his transformed love towards the exit of the forest. "Whose magic power is this? This doesn't even come close to the power that Luminous Shadow possesses."

"Perhaps one of their members is stronger than we thought," Erza replied grimly. "Or there's someone else here altogether."

The duo emerged from the forest and were immediately surprised. Lying on the ground was Natsu, with Hollow standing over him about to strike. Hatsune was badly hurt and propped up against a hedge, unconscious.

"NO!" Erza shouted, requipping as fast as she could into her speed armour, which now fit her male form perfectly. She was able to throw Hollow off-balance, but not for long, as he ducked before the attack reached him, and he was backed up about ten feet faster than Erza can blink.

"Impressive," the assassin chided. "Your speed rivals mine. But…"

In another blink of an eye, Hollow was on top of Erza with a magic she had never seen before. He was there, then he wasn't, so fast that it was inhuman. Erza recalled a man named Racer she had fought with once before, but this was different. Hollow seemed to use… something to his advantage, but Erza couldn't put her finger on it.

Hollow slammed his foot into Erza's chest uninterestedly, not even looking as Erza was thrust backwards into a shrub. Fortunately, Jellal was there to counter before anything serious could happen, while Natsu slowly but surely got to his feet. Jellal slammed into Hollow hard, using his magic to give himself the boost he needed.

Natsu, now on his feet, powered up his fire magic, though he almost looked as if he would feint from exhaustion. Behind him, Meredy came into view, ready to back everyone up, while Jellal looked in her direction and gave a small nod. Close behind her was the group of Lucy, Juvia and Grey.

"Well, isn't this nice, a little reunion!" Hollow groaned. "Just so everyone knows, you can't beat me and I will probably massacre you all. Don't say I didn't warn you but running is your best option in this situation."

FWING!

Out of nowhere, an arrow flew into view and hit Hollow in the shoulder blade. Sand seemed to seethe out of the arrow, but the arrow itself disintegrated, revealing that it actually was sand all along.

On the ground to everyone's right, a very tattered Trish and a very angry Oliver stood close to each other, Trish leaning on her boyfriend for support. "Take… that…" Trish panted, her hand on her boyfriend's draw weapon, revealing her to be responsible for the sand arrow.

"Clever," said Hollow, his face tense. "Coating a Sand-Make arrow and shooting it so that I wouldn't sense it until it hit me. A technique for cowards, but a battle strategy none-the-less. Tell you what, for being so clever, and being a fan of mine, Trish, was it? I'll make your death quick and painless, like an ant and the bottom of a shoe. It's the least I could-"

"Don't you dare."

Hollow looked up, expecting it to be Oliver to retort for his girlfriend, but instead it was feminine vocal chords that responded to his words. The pink-haired Fairy Tail girl spoke instead. Well, all the same to Hollow.

"Don't you say that crap like it's nothing," Natsu stared down his opponent. "There are bad people I've met but your one of the worst. Tricking Hatsune and hurting people, not to mention talking about killing people like it has no impact! You're… YOU'RE THE WOEST HUMAN BEING EVER!"

A split second after saying those words, Natsu was on the ground, hit by a force he hadn't even seen. He heard a few other blows, and he looked around to see Meredy, Grey and Juvia all on the ground too. How was he doing that?

"That's enough!" Oliver shouted, drawing five arrows that materialized from a magic circle that were placed perfectly on his bow. He let go and the arrows flew at Hollow, but again, Hollow disappeared and reappeared so quickly that no one saw him, and Oliver received a foot to the face by the beast of a man.

"People, people," Hollow tisked disapprovingly. "I'm only using my feet here!"

"How are you… doing this?" Oliver asked weakly.

"Well," Hollow sighed. "If you must know, it's an ancient type of shadow magic, and guess what? It's night time!"

"W-why did you hurt Hatsune?" Lucy asked, terrified. She hadn't been hit yet, and it took all her courage to ask the question.

"Luke, was it?" Hollow inquired. "Or, should I say Lucy? Oh, don't look so surprised, I can tell you've been… swapped."

Natsu looked at the man coldly. "Answer the damn question, I wanna know, too."

"Very well," Hollow sighed. "Yes, I worked with the Lady Lily as The Hand of the Lady for eight years, and she is in fact the real heiress, flesh and blood. However, my foundation is responsible for taking her away in the first place. And the best part is, they're on their way here!"

Grey's head swam with the new information. Hatsune had mentioned a name of a guild that had taken her from home… Light Injustice… no, it wasn't a "guild". Hatsune had referred to it as a group, not a guild. But what did that mean?

"Think of it this way," Hollow said, noticing the confusion. "I am a member of a very underground group, and I was asked by the leader to stay undercover while the group disbanded temporarily 15 years ago. I happened to be in this town, so I decided that being a butler would be quite funny and before I knew it, I was Hand of the Lord. I got bored of them, and when I found out that it had been our group that kidnapped the Lord and Lady's missing daughter, I searched for her to replace them, while I discreetly poisoned the Lady Lily's parents and-"

"That's enough, Hollow."

The voice came from the roof of the mansion. The silhouette of a man stood tall and proud, while another man seemed to stand behind him, thought their faces couldn't be made out in the darkness.

"You do realize that that information was confidential, didn't you?" The man said, in the tone of a spoiled brat. Lucy thought that if she could see the man's face, it would be smirking.

"Is that really who I think it is?" Hollow asked, looking up at the figure.

"Probably, but I need you to lay off these ones for a little bit, okay? We have more important matters to attend to."

"I suppose. Is the timing right?"

"Yes."

"I see. But can't I just-"

"No," the voice said firmly, leaving behind all childish pretences.

This was a moment that scared Lucy more than it possibly should have. Hollow, the man that had just crushed Fairy Tail's strongest team with the addition of Juvia, Crime Sorciere, and two Luminous Shadow members, was scared. Just for a second, his eyes were full of fear and he flinched slightly. But his demeanour was back quickly, and he nodded.

And he and the figures on the roof were gone in a flash.

(CHAPTER BREAK)

Hatsune ran up the stairs, her orange hair swishing left and right. She was glad that it grew out, it was the only thing she really liked about her new life. Sure, it was great to have so much money and she loved knowing who her parents were, but part of her missed being out in "the wild," roaming wherever her heart took her.

But that life was over now.

Hatsune made it to the top of the stairs, still in her pink nightdress holding her favorite teddy bear even if she had just gotten done eating breakfast. She was focused on other things, however. Because even if she had only lived in this big house two weeks, it was still her birthday. Her first REAL birthday anyway, cause she hadn't known her real birthday until Augustus had told her. And Augustus himself had promised a big surprise.

She ran into his bedroom, with a purple-sheeted four-poster bed and purple wallpaper. Hatsune never really liked the room, she thought purple was a sickly color. Sitting on the bed was Augustus, her personal hand and friend. Her only friend.

"Mr. Augustus," she said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Um, um, um, do you have a present for me? I love presents!"

Augustus looked up and smiled brightly, a box and a bow in hand. Hatsune gasped and giggled.

"Of course," Augustus said cheerfully. "How could I forget such a special day?" He held out the box which Hatsune grabbed and plopped down in the spot next to Augustus. But she hesitated, wanting to know the answer to something.

"What's wrong?" Augustus asked, his smile fading a little.

"W-well, um," Hatsune thought. "Um, it's about my name…"

"What about it?" Augustus smiled, poking her shoulder playfully. "Hatsune is a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl, I might add."

"Well, I thought you'd want me to be called Lily, cause that's what my parents named me…"

Augustus leaned in a little closer. "Do you want to be named Lily?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then you're Hatsune Angelbeat," Augustus concluded. "Or whatever name you want to be. It's your name, you should decide."

Hatsune looked up at Augustus, and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Augie!" She said cutely.

"A-Augie?" Augustus chuckled, patting the girl on the back.

Pleased with what she had found out, Hatsune withdrew her arms and went on to tear off the wrapping paper of her present violently. When the paper was off, a white box was left sitting on her lap, ready to be opened. A single musical note sat on the box as a logo. Hatsune tilted her head confused.

"Do you remember what you told me a week ago?" Augustus asked.

"I don't remember, what was it?"

"It was about your dream, can you tell me again?"

Hatsune blushed, and looked away from Augustus. "No, no, my dream is stupid…"

"Don't say that," Augustus said comfortingly, putting a hand on her back while he spoke. "Everyone's dreams are important, they're what keep us going! Nobody in the whole world has a stupid dream."

"W-well," said Hatsune, looking back up and feeling embarrassed. "I… I want to be the greatest singer Fiore has ever seen!"

Augustus smiled. "And I want to help you with that goal. Here, open the box."

Hatsune opened the box, childishly kicking her legs up and down, which were hanging off the side of the bed. Inside the box is what appeared to be sheet music.

"What is this?" Hatsune questioned, grinning.

"These here are some very rare songs I had imported from two continents away. If you want to be the best singer in Fiore, you should have a great deal of variety to what you can sing, shouldn't you?"

Hatsune nodded. "Yup, I sure should!"

Augustus laughed. "Well then, I'll leave you to it. Choose one you like and practice it, then I'll play in on the piano and you can sing. You and I, making music, do you like the sound of that?"

Hatsune's smile widened and she hopped on the bed excitedly, though she was still sitting down. "Yup!"

Augustus laughed, but didn't go that second. "Oh, and Hatsune?"

"Uh huh?"

"For me, promise to… to never give up on your dreams."

"Oh, well then I promise!"

(CHAPTER BREAK)

"Never give up… on your dreams… I promise…"

Hatsune lay comfortably in her bed, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Jellal all standing around her. She began to awaken, though nobody else noticed.

"She's been muttering like that for hours now," Jellal was saying as Hatsune came to. "Will she be okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Erza said, though there was a slight hint of worry in her voice. "She's sustained minimal damage, its just that after hearing that Aug- I mean, Hollow, killed her parents, it must be… hard for her, that's all."

"She was awake for that?" Lucy asked.

"Sure was, I saw her out of the corner of my eye."

"Talking about me?"

Everyone looked at Hatsune in surprise as she spoke and her eyes flickered open. She smiled at everyone. "Hi," she said brightly. "Is everyone okay?"

They all looked at each other, except Natsu, who smiled back. "We're all okay. Demitri and Trish are healing up in the other room, though, they got it pretty rough."

"Yeah," Hatsune grinned. "They sure di- Wait, what?!"

"Calm down," Erza cooed, "It's fine. They're leaving Luminous Shadow, they're not the enemy anymore. Oliver too."

"Oh… really? What made them change their mind?"

"They were only in the guild because they wanted a stable income. They were raised on the streets together, and only had each other. Luminous Shadow presented itself as an opportunity one year ago for them, and Jellal agreed to let them go if they turned their lives around."

Jellal nodded. "I believe them to be good people at heart, while they can be… eccentric at times, they also don't seen like a lost cause, either."

Hatsune thought aloud. "Well, perhaps Oliver and MAYBE Trish, but… Demitri? He's a total whack-o. Plus he's always fighting his sister."

"Oh?" Jellal inquired. "Whose Demitri's sister?"

"Trish."

Erza, Lucy and Jellal were taken aback. "Really? They don't look it…"

"Well," Hatsune continued. "Everything Demitri does is to protect Trish, actually. Before we got here, Trish and Demitri almost got into a full-blown fight, but I stopped them with Voice Control."

"Oh, Hatsune?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know… you don't have to act happy if you aren't," she said, remembering the words Erza had used when she was trying to get used to being a boy. Hell, she still wasn't used to it, it had only been two days.

"Oh…" Hatsune's smile faded. "I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to let my emotions get the better of me right now… I have a lot of thinking to do and I'd… I'd rather not cry."

The group stood in complete silence for a few moments, nobody really moving or doing anything. It had been a long night, and it was already 1 A.M., so perhaps their brains were tired and not working correctly. Whatever the reason, they were silent enough until the door opened.

In walked Oliver, holding on protectively to Trish, while a heavily bandaged Demitri walked in behind them. They all looked saddened, mostly because they were confused with what would happen in their future. But, that was why they were in here.

"What is it, you three?" Erza said, more stern than she meant it to be.

As soon as Erza spoke, all three got on their hands and knees, bowing their heads down. Everyone else looked at them stunned, and in the doorway Grey, Meredy and Juvia poked their heads in curiously.

Oliver seemed to speak for the three of them. "We are deeply, deeply sorry for what we have done and the pain we have caused. However, we must make a request, one last thing… please allow us to join Fairy Tail!"

"No," Erza stated quickly and firmly, before anyone else could react to the request

Oliver looked up, eyes wide. "I… I know it's a lot to ask, but none of us have ever killed anybody or anything! Demitri gets a little "into it" when he fights but he's not a bad guy! And plus, we were all planning on leaving soon, honest!"

Lucy looked over at Erza, concerned. "They may have been in a Dark Guild, but…"

"I apologize," Demitri interrupted. "I did some awful things to you and… its part of the lacrama that's implanted in my body. It makes me wild."

"It's true," Trish put in. "Big bro isn't that bad of a person… well, most of the time. Look, we were just doing what we thought was right and we want to turn our lives around! And what better way than joining a Light Guild?!

"No," Erza repeated. "You can't join."

"She's right," Natsu added. "You were in a Dark Guild."

"Give it time," Erza continued. "Go, travel the world and repent for your sins. Maybe someday."

Oliver looked at Natsu funny. "What do you mean, 'she'?

"Long story," Grey said, blushing.

"Ok, ok," Trish sighed. "I see where we are not wanted. We'll be on our way now. Demitri, Oliver? Ready to go?"

They nodded. "We'll take your advice," Oliver said. "But we'll be back, someday."

"Fine," Erza sighed. "Just don't do anything rash."

The trio all agreed to Erza's terms and without another word, left the room. After they left, Juvia, Meredy and Grey entered the room in their place.

Juvia shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Um, Hatsune?"

"Yeah?" Hatsune smiled.

"Um, Juvia would like to apologize for fighting you earlier and she is very, very sorry for all the trouble that was caused because Fairy Tail came here."

"What trouble?" Hatsune grinned. "I might not have found out that Augustus was a jerk if you hadn't..." Her voice trailed off, and her grip on her bed sheets tightened. "Sorry, I…" And just like that, she began to cry.

"Juvia didn't mean anything!" Juvia fidgeted nervously. "Juvia only meant to say sorry and-"

"It's not you," Hatsune said through her tears. "It's- it's that I… lost my only friend. The only person besides my mom that ever really cared about me…"

"Wrong," Natsu said loudly. Everyone looked at him, Lucy giving the signal for him to shut his mouth, but of course, he didn't. "I'm standin' right here! How could you say you have no friends when we're all in this room?"

Realizing that was what Natsu was saying, her gaze at him lightened. "Natsu…"

"So how about you stay with us?" Natsu said with a big smile on his face.

Hatsune looked at him in shock, the tears now stopped. She wiped away the water on her face, and smiled back. "Please, please let me stay with you!"

Everyone looked at Erza awaiting a response, even Jellal and Meredy. Happy, who was out in the hall and who had just finished raiding the kitchen for a fish, flew in at that moment, too.

"Well," Erza considered her options. "I don't see the problem with Hatsune joining Fairy Tail."

"Yes!" Natsu shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "You won't regret it, Hatsune! Everyone is super nice and it'll be cool to have another Dragon Slayer in the guild!"

"Cool!" Hatsune smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe, just maybe, she could find happiness where she didn't think she could ever go.

Fairy Tail.

(CHAPTER BREAK)

"Don't you think it'll be funny?"

"No."

Two wizards, a blonde boy and a black-haired boy, sat impatiently at a train station not 30 miles away from Magnolia.

"C'mon, you know you want to see Gajeel," the blonde was saying.

"Not really."

The blonde sighed, itching his cheek. "Well, I know I'm gonna fight Natsu, anyway. Even if you won't fight."

Behind them, two Exceed ran up, a brown one and a green one, the latter appearing to be dressed as a frog.

"Hey, Sting-kun!" The brown one shouted, jumping. "We just found out that the next train outta here isn't for two days, there's some railway maintenance or something."

"Looks like we're just going to have to wait, then," the blonde said disappointedly, while the brown exceed jumped into his lap. "I think we should find a hotel for the night, Lector."

The brown Exceed nodded, while the green Exceed jumped into the black-haired boy's lap. "Fro thinks so, too!" It said happily, cuddling closely to the boy.

"We better get on it, then," Sting smiled. "Man, there gonna be so surprised when we show up!"

**A/N: And that about wraps up this particular arc! But the story is far from over, so please keep reading :) Please leave your review, I love hearing your thoughts, and I'll even mention your username in the next A/N, as I did above. Thanks so much for sticking to this silly little fic!**

**Much love!**


	13. Heading Home

**A/N: Told ya I wasn't dead! I always come back... but if you were wondering where I was, it was a dark place with no Internet D: I wrote this in a hurry cause I wanted you guys to have something as soon as possible. So expect regular updates to return (every two days... for the most part) And school is starting up again for me soon, soooo... that might get in the way lol. Like I said, I wrote this fast, so forgive any spelling errors and stuff like that. Enjoy~**

It was the next morning, and Hatsune awoke from one of the more restless sleeps of her life. A lot had happened, both good and bad, and there was still much thinking and adjusting to do. She pushed herself up and looked around, and couldn't help but grin. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey and Juvia all slept on the floor around Hatsune's bed, completely exhausted from the amount of magical energy that had been spent the previous day. Or so she thought.

"Ah, wonderful," Natsu said, rising and stretching. "We got a big day ahead of us, Hatsune!"

"Will you shut up," Grey murmured groggily, with messy hair and tired eyes, still lying on the floor while he spoke.

"If you got a problem come up here and fight me, ice-jerk!" Natsu shouted. From that loud yell from Natsu's high voice, Lucy, Juvia and Erza all worked with a start.

"Natsu…" Lucy said still tired. "Well, whatever. I forgive you this time… fire head." She smiled and looked at the floor when she said this, causing Natsu to do the same. Hatsune smirked when she saw them.

_They're so adorable… _Hatsune thought, but she gasped, coming to a realization. "NaLu!" She giggled uncontrollably. "That's so cute!"

Everyone looked over at her and laughed, realizing what she meant. Except, of course, Lucy and Natsu. Lucy blushed deeply and turned around to look at the wall, while Natsu gave a confused look. "NaLu? What's that?"

Hatsune laughed. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Erza smiled and wanted to laugh too, but she contained herself. "Alright, now that were all awake we should head back to Fairy Tail."

"So soon?" Juvia asked. "But Juvia wants to stay in this big fancy house…"

"We have a new member," Erza said commandingly. "And we cannot wait around forever, I have important business to attend to at home. In any case, I must apologize to Hatsune, because I'm going to have to ask you to hurry up packing and deciding what to do next with the "political" side of things."

"Oh no, it's fine," Hatsune grinned. "I've decided not to take anything with me, except a little money for clothes and a few month's rent."

"Really?" Lucy asked, surprised. "So you're leaving your fortune behind and everything?"

"Yep, I have the money right here," Hatsune said reaching over to an envelope on her nightstand. "And I have the clothes on my back. That's all I'm taking."

"Will you be okay?" Grey asked.

"Sure, just fine! I've lived off of nothing before, on the streets. This will be fine, I promise. I never wanted to be rich anyway. And The Lady is a figure head, I don't actually have any political power… the mayor takes care of all that."

"I see," Erza nodded. "Alright then, we should go soon."

"If we can, can we leave immediately?" Hatsune asked, throwing the bed covers off and jumping out of bed.

"We don't have to go right now," Erza said, looking taken aback. "Are you sure? We can, but I was intending that we leave tomorrow, or tonight at the earliest.

Hatsune shook her head. "For personal reasons, I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Well…" Erza looked over at everyone, and Grey simply shrugged and nodded. "We… we could leave immediately… are you sure"

"Yes, yes, please," Hatsune begged, jumping out of bed and running into her large walk-in closet and slamming the doors behind her. Everyone outside the closet looked at each other in wonder, trying to work out why the Sound Dragonslayer was so desperate to leave. "Just go down to the train station! I'll be out in a few minutes!"

When Hatsune stopped yelling, she paused and listened, half-way through sliding her dirty jeans down her legs. "Alright," Natsu shouted. "I don't really understand why, but… We'll see you there!"

Hatsune heard the shuffling of feet outside the closet door and sighed heavily with relief when she heard the bedroom door close. She wanted to get out of this house, fast. Because everywhere she looked… absolutely everything about the house that she had lived in for 9 years made her think of Augustus, the only friend she had ever had. A tear rolled down her cheek just thinking about it, but at the same time she realized the only way to stop thinking of him was to leave this place, which she fully intended to do.

Hatsune wiped the tear from her face and proceeded to change her undergarments, as well as selecting shorts that ended at her mid-thigh and a green blouse with a small pocket on the left breast to wear. She sighed and moved onto the bathroom, where she fixed her hair a little, un-doing the braid from yesterday and re-doing it to make it look a little better.

Hatsune Anglebeat was not one to care how she looked, to be sure. After spending time in a cave near the top of a mountain that was only assessable by flying, she had no contact with anyone except her dragon mother, so looks never really mattered. And in her old mercenary guild, no one cared about looks either. As long as Hatsune did a good job, nobody really cared if she was not well-dressed.

So it was all the more shocking for the Sound Dragonslayer when she first came to the mansion where she was to live. The staff that saw her face expected her to be ladylike and elegant, well-groomed and a perfect face. So every morning the head maid, Maple, would force Hatsune into submission and put as much makeup as she could onto her face, which made Hatsune want to puke. Sure, she looked very pretty at the end of it, but Hatsune always considered that… It just looked fake, it was too much makeup.

That was why Hatsune stopped for a brief moment, looking at her makeup bag. She didn't REALLY want any of it, but… she sighed. _For Maple_, she thought to herself. A woman who brought much joy to her and served as a mother figure.

"Leaving so soon?"

Hatsune spun around, looking for the speaker. It was Maple, who stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"M-Maple!" Hatsune stuttered. "U-Uh, I was just-"

"Don't worry," Maple said, shaking her head and smiling. "I know you plan to leave because of Augustus. I don't blame you, either." Hatsune felt a rush of relief, glad that Maple didn't judge her for leaving.

"But," the maid continued. "You need to keep up an appearance of some sort! Honestly, how do you ever expect to find a man looking like that?"

Hatsune looked in the mirror, blushing. Maple had a point, she did look pretty terrible. However, Hatsune fought back. "Maple! Well maybe I don't want a man!"

"And if you want a woman, I won't hold it against you, dear."

"No, not that either! I'm just… not ready for anything like that."

Maple smiled. "I'm only teasing, but really, take this at the very least." She held out a hand, which held a tube of lip gloss. "I care about you, you know."

Hatsune sighed, defeated. "Fine. But don't expect me to use this gunk regularly."

"That's all I could ask for."

(CHAPTER BREAK)

"Finally!" Grey said, annoyed.

The Fairy Tail wizards were gathered at the train platform, the train a measly two minutes away from departing for Magnolia. Hatsune ran to the wizards with nothing but a couple thousand jewel and a tube of lip gloss, both safely tucked away in her pockets.

"Sorry," she said, re-joining the group. "That took longer than I expected."

"No harm done," Erza smiled. "Come, let's take our seats on the train."

The wizards proceeded to board the nearest train car, and almost everyone was able to board, except Grey.

"I'm sorry, Madame," said a ticket inspector, "But this train car has reached full capacity. I apologize for splitting up your party like this. There is still one seat open in the next car, however."

"We'll see you when we get there," Lucy said to Grey from the train window. "Sorry!"

"No worries," Grey sighed. "It's not that long of a trip, anyway."

Grey made his way down to the next car, heels clicking on the pavement. He had gotten used to being Grace, in the short time that he had had to dress this way and be more ladylike. He figured that increased "girly-ness" was probably part of the stupid spell that had made him this way, but it didn't bother him as much as it should. That worried him. _Is my mind… changing? _He thought. _It better not be…_ The thought absolutely terrified him.

He almost unconsciously boarded the train, he was so deep in thought. Without looking at who he was sitting with, he sat in the only empty seat in the car, and before he knew it, the man sitting next to him was talking to him.

"Well, aren't you beautiful?"

Grey looked up, and his heart stopped. "S-S-Sting?!" He shouted, surprised.

Sting grinned at him, with Rogue absentmindedly staring out of the window across from him. Next to Rogue, Frosch and Lector sat, asleep on each other.

"I see," Sting cooed. "You recognize me from the Grand Magic Games, huh? I didn't know I was famous all the way out here."

Grey felt his face flush bright red, and he looked down. Sting didn't realize who he was, but… Oh man, he wished his heart would stop beating so fast. What was this feeling he was getting? "U-Uh…"

"What's your name?" Sting asked, his face turning just a little red.

"G-Grace…" Grey stuttered nervously. Why was he acting this way? Damn these female emotions!

"What a pretty name!" Sting brushed a single hair from Grey's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oh, um, thank you Sting-kun," Grey said, thinking he should use that honorific for his name.

"I know we've only just met, but… I really like you. Am I crazy?" Sting looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just made it awkward, but-"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you're not crazy." Grey didn't know why, but he wasn't fighting back against his female emotions anymore. He looked at Sting, and… it was just comfortable. Was is weird? Maybe. But Grey didn't care.

"You're a kind girl, Grace. Do you live in Magnolia?"

Grey nodded.

"Well allow me to take you out to dinner while I visit. Say, tonight at 8? I know a place called the _Sea Baratie _restaurant on the outskirts of the town, really nice place." At that moment, Sting noticed Grey's Fairy Tail guild mark on his breast.

"Oh, you're a member of Fairy Tail! So… can I pick you up there at 8 o'clock? I know I'm being very forward… I just… you're very cute, that's all…"

Grey smiled. "No, no, it's okay. Come by the guild hall at that time."

On the inside, Grey screamed. _WHAT AM I AGREEING TO? I CAN'T GO ON A DATE WITH STING! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME? _

But on the outside, Grey couldn't help but say "And for the record, I think you're cute, too."

(CHAPTER BREAK)

In the next car over, Hatsune and Natsu laid side by side on the floor, about to throw up. The train had begun to move just seconds before, and the Dragonslayers (not to mention Sting and Rogue in the next car over) had keeled over and hugged their stomachs tightly.

"So it really is all Dragonslayers, huh?" Lucy laughed.

"Shut… up…" Hatsune groaned, rolling on the floor.

Juvia was staring out the window, worried. "What's wrong, Juvia?" Erza asked.

"I… something is wrong with Grey…" Juvia answered.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know… but something is wrong! I think Grace-sama is with a man that isn't Juvia!"

**A/N: I'm making the story fluffier! So expect cute things to happen for a little while, then the tone might get darker again, I'm not really sure. Please leave dat review... yo. Ok, never saying that again. You get the picture. And also feel free to make requests! Much love :)**


	14. (Update On Why I Haven't Been Posting)

Hey everyone, ErzaInTARDIS here, and I'm back... ish. If you are reading this in the distant future, or just don't care why I was gone (which I understand completely if you don't) than you do not hafta read this update, as I understand it is not part of the story, I just figured that sense I was gone so long, I owed all you beautiful people an explanation. The new chapter should be out tonight or tomorrow, Monday at the latest :)

A lot has happened over the past month and a half, and I really think you guys deserve an explanation, and instead of having it in an Author's Note, I figured I'd do this immediately. I would like to point out that over all this time, THIS MOMENT (as I type this and prepare to post this on November 1st, 2014) is quite literally the very first moment I could possibly update this, as I have just gotten back from the hospital.

Basically what happened was I got very sick, it was no surprise, I've had medical issues for a while now, but I want to reiterate that I am PRFECTLY FINE so don't freak out :P So I have this infection in my body (don't worry, it isn't Ebola) and doctor people and nurses took care of me beginning on the 21st of September after I collapsed on a stairway. I obviously got rushed to a hospital, I was treated and everything, and X-Rays were taken, and it was determined that I needed surgery. Which wouldn't be much of a problem... if the stupid surgery didn't take four weeks. It was a delicate operation, so I got cut open three times over the course of four weeks. After that, I got out, and my mom took me to her parents for a week and a half, cause they were worried sick, and it served as a sort of rehab, so I had no Internet access or my laptop... those we're dark times...

But yeah. Now I'm here again, FINALLY back in my bedroom, where I belong, and I'm going to begin work o the next chapter tonight because I is loooooooooong overdue. Seriously, I freak out if I don't release a chapter every three days, I am totally crazy right now. I'm REEEAAAALLLY sorry if you're mad at me for taking so long, but I promise I won't go away for this long again. Unless zombies happen. Or nuclear bombs strike the U.S. Or Ebola. You know what, there's a lot of things that could happen, so I'm just gonna go respond to the reviews that were posted in my absence.

Thank you guys sooo much for sticking around this long while wasn't here, I love ya to death for it :D

-ErzaInTARDIS


	15. The Alliance

**A/N: Well... Hello again :P **

**It has been a while, and honestly, I won't be able to keep up with a schedule of regular updates but I want to keep going with this story anyway. Basically what happened was I got caught up in another project, a TV show that I'm writing, and, well... May or may not have forgotten this existed... sorry. My brain is fried after writing and rewriting four half-hour long scripts (Only six more episodes to write... Woooo...). My creative juices need to be writing something other than that show, so I am going to be writing this fic (of course) along with two new ones; a Doctor Who fanfic and a Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra story set within that universe. If either of those things interest you, you can check them out on my page sometime very soon :) I will be rotating between updating these three fics evenly, and the order will be Fairy Tail chapter, Doctor Who chapter, Avatar chapter and so on, I won't be showing any favouritism.**

**This chapter is really, really important, and starts the second arc of this fic... sort of. There's going to be lots of fluff before we properly start the second arc.**

CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA-CHUGA!

That was the only sound in Natsu's head, as no thoughts seemed to be entering it. The motion sickness was so bad, so painful, that he would forget where he was and what he was doing. The only thought was the sound of the train that was slowly, but surely, coming to a stop.

CHU-GA-CHU-GA…. HIIIIISSSSS.

Natsu regained full consciousness, head still spinning.

_Where am I?_ He thought. _Oh, wait, there's… Lucy and Erza… still guys… Juvia too… and that girl Hatsune… she looks motion-sick too… and… Oh God, these things again!_

Natsu was struggling to get up, his chest brushing against to the floor. He hated the useless things. They were just pointless extra fat, why would anyone want these?

He huffed, and pushed up onto his feet, and successfully stood as the train came to a complete stop. Natsu looked of at his fellow guild members, who were preparing to exit the train car as well, and noticed Hatsune smirking at him.

"What?" Natsu said, more irritably than he meant it to be.

"Oh, nothing," Hatsune grinned. "Just noticing that you were having some, erm, trouble there with your chest."

Natsu blushed, while Juvia giggled, and Lucy and Erza held back laughter. "I'm just not used to it yet, shaddup!"

Hatsune decided to tease him further. "Are you even wearing a bra, Natsumi-chan?"

"Hey, don't call me that, and if you must know, Erza made me wear one!"

"Ok, ok, I was just teasing, hot-head! Lighten up!"

"Natsu, don't let her get to you," Lucy smiled. "She's probably jealous."

"Aye!" Happy shouted, diving into Natsu's arms snuggling close to him.

"There's nothing to be jealous about…" Natsu pouted, petting his best friend on the head.

"Anyway," Erza cut in. "We need to find Grey and get back to the guild hall quickly."

They nodded and exited the train, hopping onto the platform. Passengers swarmed out of the train, making it hard to pick someone out of the crowd, but eventually, Grey found his fellow guildmates and the team continued on their path back home. However, Grey's red face worried Lucy, and prompted the Celestial Wizard to ask if he was okay.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Grey, not making eye contact and speeding up so he was at the front of the group. "I just need some time to think."

Lucy tilted her head curiously. Grey was acting strangely, even for him. She wondered what up, but figured she shouldn't pry, and maybe talk to Erza about it later.

Grey was deep in thought, of course. All these, well, 'girly' thoughts bubbling up inside of him made him want to puke. He had seen a beautiful girl on the train ride over, for example, and instead of thinking that it would be nice to date her (or something to that effect), he had actually been jealous of her. That was nothing he had ever felt before… But first thing was first; he had to figure out what to do about Sting.

(CHAPTER BREAK)

"Fairy Tail!" Hatsune shouted happily.

Not 10 minutes after disembarking from their train, the group had made their way through Magnolia and to the exterior of Fairy Tail. The building gleamed welcomingly in the summer heat, making Hatsune grin with joy. Erza wasn't acting impressed, however, as she strode quickly into the Guild Hall with the walk of someone with purpose.

"What's Erza so on edge about?" Lucy questioned, as the rest of the team walked toward the front doors at a more relaxed pace.

"Remember what happened at my house?" Hatsune groaned. "Didn't Hollow mention something about completely wrecking Fairy Tail with whoever he's working with? Erza has to tell the Guild Master, right? Not to mention, there's still a few core members of Luminous Shadow out there, and if there's one thing I learned from my week spying on them, it's that they hold a grudge. Believe me, they hate Fairy Tail now, I'm sure of it."

"They better not try anything," Natsu grinned. "Cause I'll be right here waiting for 'em!"

As the group entered the Guild Hall, they saw that their beloved home was as lively as ever. There weren't too many people there, as it was the afternoon. However, Gajeel and Elfman appeared to be arm-wrestling, Gildarts was shouting and playing poker with Cana, and plenty of other antics seemed to be livening the place up. And Erza appeared to be talking to Makarov in the center of the hall, too. No one noticed Fairy Tail's strongest team enter until Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'M BAAAACK!" he yelled, making sure everyone in the building knew it.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Cana shouted, irritably. "Your girly vocal chords sound so shrill when you scream like that."

"Who're you calling girly?!"

"Enough," Erza shouted at the arguing pair. "The Master and I have important things to discuss, and I need QUIET!"

"Now, now, in a moment." Makarov spoke calmly and clearly. "It seems we have a visitor at the door!" The Master nodded towards the door and everyone turned.

"Hey everyone! Long time, no see!"

"Sting?!" Natsu shouted. "Oh, I've been waiten' for this!"

Everyone stared at Sting, surprised that he was in the building. He was, after all, the Master of Sabertooth now, so why wasn't he home, leading his guild? Beside him was Rogue, who was holding Frosch in his arms, and on the other side of Sting, Lector stood proudly, as if Sting were a king.

"Huh?" Sting said, looking down at Natsu from the entrance of the building. "Who are you? Have we met before?"

"Don't play games with me!" Natsu activated his Dragon Slayer magic. "You came for a rematch, didn't ya?!"

"Uh…" Sting looked at the girl in front of him, confused. "No, I…" Then a gear in his head clicked. "NATSU?!" He nearly screamed, doubling back. "WA… WA… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU'RE A CHICK!"

"Oh, yeah," Natsu said simply. "Yeah, a bunch of us accidentally changed genders. But anyway, I want to fight you!"

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING AT ALL!" Sting shouted. And that is when Rogue noticed Grey (who had been introduced to them as Grace on the train) and he put two and two together. He smiled a little, finding the fact that Sting's new girlfriend was actually the ice-make wizard Grey very humorous. He walked up to Sting's ear, and whispered that newly found detail to his friend.

Grey, who was looking down and doing his best to hide his face, made eye contact with Sting while Rogue was whispering in his ear. Both of them turned instantly red, and Sting stared at him. Then, he composed himself and addressed Makarov directly.

"Master of Fairy Tail," he said as calmly as he could, though his face still showed signs of anxiety, and possibly even a heart attack. "Would you be so kind as to step outside away from your guild mates? I have important business and sensitive information to discuss."

Makarov looked at the Fairy Tail wizards, and sighed. "Yes, of course. Erza, thank you for telling me what happened during your job." He turned to the group. "And Hatsune, Erza told me all about you. Talk to Mira, and she'll have you sorted out."

Hatsune smiled brightly, and Mira Jane waved, indicating that she should come over, to which the sound Dragon Slayer complied.

And with that, the two Guild Masters exited the building along with Lector, Rogue and Frosch.

The entire room was silent for a few moments, and then Gildarts burst out laughing. "Natsu, you and Sting should date!" He smacked the table as if he had just told the world's funniest joke, and then fell over, obviously drunk. This 'joke' made Grey even more uncomfortable, and he slinked back into a seat in the guild hall, and hid his face in his arms on the table.

Natsu yelled something back at Gildarts, starting a shouting match between the two of them, but Lucy didn't care about that. She had noticed that, once again, Grey was looking very depressed. She walked over to her friend and sat down next to him.

"You okay?" She questioned, feeling bad for Grey. He was going through so much, being female that is. Lucy personally felt like the girls turning into boys was the easier transition of the two. For Natsu and Grey, she knew it must be much harder on them.

Grey turned his head sideways to look at Lucy, not picking his head up. "I did something dumb," he said, deciding to tell Lucy everything. She, Lisanna and Mira were by far the most understanding of all his friends, so telling Lucy or any of them would hopefully be the right call.

And it was, because as Grey finished unloading all his worries, Lucy hugged him. "I know its really tough right now," Lucy said, holding the embrace. "But there's still a lot to figure out. We don't even know who we really are now, I suppose. But it'll be okay." She released herself from the hug, and gestured to the Guild Hall. "Look around, see?"

All around the Hall, it was lively. Natsu and Gildarts were shouting at each other while Happy flew circles around them, Cana was drinking alcohol from a barrel, Elfman and Lisanna were playing a card game, Erza was telling off Gajeel for messing up on his most recent job, and Mira was giving Hatsune a light blue Fairy Tail guild mark on her ankle, while Juvia watched on.

"Everyone is happy," Lucy grinned. "And were all here to support each other. Don't forget that."

Grey smiled internally. Lucy was right, Fairy Tail was his family. But would anything ever really be the same?

(CHAPTER BREAK)

Outside of Fairy Tail, the two masters were deep in discussion.

"It really is that serious, isn't it?" Makarov said solemnly.

"Correct," Sting said. "Rogue and a few trusted guild members were sent on a reconnaissance mission to gather intel on some unknown group of wizards operating near Kingskull… An interesting place to create a base from."

"Indeed," Makarov nodded. "It isn't even in Fiore, is it?"

"Exactly," Sting said. "Which is why we were interested in their activity. It seems this matter isn't just Fiore's problem, its international."

Makarov sighed. "I see. Then this is of great scale, perhaps the greatest we've ever faced."

"It is," Sting said grimly. "Rogue and the others found signs that this base was just one of many. And not only that, it seems as if they assassinated Emperor Qiangda."

Makarov nearly fell over in shock. "What?! THE Emperor Qiangda?!"

Rogue took over from there. "Yes, we found documents stating that a man named Cadero had already killed him, and that they planned on toppling his government entirely."

"That… that's the biggest country in the world! Zhongguo is massive! If this is allowed to happen-"

"It will plunge the entire world into chaos."

Sting, Rogue, Makarov, and the exceed turned to see where the female voice was coming from. It was Carla, hovering next to Wendy. "Wendy, Carla, you've returned. I trust it went well?" Makarov inquired.

"Saying 'it went well' would be overstatement of the year," Carla huffed.

"I'm sorry, Master…" Wendy said sadly. "We failed. That mysterious girl that was spying on the Guild Hall, she… she got away."

The Master nodded. "It's quite alright, Wendy. I'm sure that girl has something to do with all of this, anyway."

Sting turned to Wendy. "Mysterious girl? Who?"

"We don't know," Wendy said. "But there was this cloaked figure that's been watching us for two days, we can tell that they're female but that's all. She's spying on us."

"Sounds like she's got something to do with all of this," Sting said, scratching the back of his head. "But anyway, I think the most clear course of action to take is that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth form an alliance and go after them."

"Agreed." Makarov said simply.

"What?!" Wendy said surprised. "Who are we going after?"

Sting stepped forward, to answer her question. "The world's largest guild of assassins, dark mages, and scum of the earth… Light Injustice!"

**A/N: So yeah... Lotsa big things happened at the end. And its all really quite important, because for the first time, we're exploring the world of Fairy Tail outside of Fiore... And I'm making up everything as we go along! Yay improv! The country that's mentioned, Zhongguo is based off of China, and Zhongguo is literally Chinese for China -_- I am so creative. And Quiagda is Chinese for powerful, in case you were wondering where I got the name from. **

**The plan from here on out is major plot build-up and probably a war at some point. I also want to include more characters and I think that very soon, Natsu and Grey will accept that they're Natsumi and Grace, and be girly and nice. But y'know ;) **

**As I mentioned above, I'm starting a Doctor Who fic and a Last Airbender fic, so check them out if you feel like it! Yay choice to do what you want! So you should follow and favourite this story if you haven't already, and follow me specifically for ALL my work! And reviews absolutely make my day brighter, so please leave some kind words and/or constructive criticism!**

**Thank you guys so much for existing and know that if you're reading this, you are a beautiful person and I love ya with all my two hearts ** ** (Because I'm actually a Time-Lady...)**

**Thank you so much for reading, bye~**


End file.
